


The Adventure of a Lifetime (My First Adventure.)

by Creativecutieness



Series: Memories from My Heart [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: Everyone dreams of going on an adventure with their favorite cartoon or video game character. But what happens when a young girl's wish comes true. Go back in time 13 years ago to how Dakota met Emily, Amy, Cindy, and Chloe. and how they stopped an incoming darkness. Memories from My Heart Book one.
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Memories from My Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542688





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first entry to my Kingdom Hearts stories. You have already got a look into the world that Dakota loves so much from the Lunar Curse story. But now you're going back to the beginning. So, have fun reading about Dakota's first adventure. I'm posting the first three chapters because there pretty short after that I'm uploading every day.

Everyone dreams of going on an adventure with their favorite cartoon or video game character. But what happens when a young girl’s wish comes true.

Prologue 

My name is Dakota; I am a: crime-fighting fairy princess, a professional performer, and a world traveler. But, I wasn't all those things. I was just a normal five-year-old girl, living with her family. But one day, the unimaginable happened. And today I will tell you the story of my first adventure.

* * *

The story I'm about to tell you took place 13 years ago, I was five-years-old at the time.

Chapter 1: An unexpected Event 

So like I said before, I was just an average five-year-old girl living with my mom and dad, and I have always had an interest in playing video games. In fact, my all-time favorite game is called: "Kingdom Hearts." When I first lied my eyes on Sora and his friends, I instantly fell in love with the game and the characters. And the more I played with my dad, the more I felt like I had a connecting with the characters like they were a part of me, I felt like I had a special bond with them. To the point where I imagined and wished I was with them. But then, one day, my wish came true.

It all started like this: it was just a normal night, my bedtime to be exact, I kissed and hugged my parent's good night, and I fell into my dream world. And by that I mean, I was literally falling from the sky! One minute I was in my comfy cozy bed falling asleep, then the next I opened my eyes, and all I could was the color blue, clouds, and the feeling of rushing gravity pressing down on all sides. You would think I was dreaming, but I assure I was not. Just then, little light spores gathered around my body and enclosed me into a giant light sphere, and I was now floating through the air. The panic of falling now drained out of me I was astonished at what was happening, but I couldn't see anything but light. When I finally landed, and the light sphere dematerialized, the first thing I saw was people kids and adults all staring at me in confusion and bewilderment at how they just witnessed a giant light sphere float down from the sky and land on their island, and inside of it was a little girl.

"Hey, are you all right?" Asked a voice, "Yes, I'm fine." I replied, turning around to face who said it. When I did, I saw not one but three familiar faces.


	2. My New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was there, and in front of her eyes was Sora, Riku and Kairi. She was finally at her new home. But who sent her there and why is she there on that small little island?

I couldn't believe my eyes, right in front me was Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I was overjoyed with excitement, and got up and walked over to them. "Well, you seem ok," Riku said, putting his arms around me and stroked the back of my head. I heard the whispering of the islanders, wondering where I came from and what to do with me. "Hey where are from? And how did you get here?" Kairi asked, "And more importantly, what's your name?" Sora added, "Oh my name?" I thought for a moment, "right, my name, oh uh, my name is Dakota." I said, "That's a pretty name." Kairi admired, "And I love your outfit." She said, I looked down and saw that I was wearing new clothes. I was wearing a: purple short sleeve shirt, a pink skirt, and black glossy belt buckle shoes. My long brown hair which is usually tied up was now down, but I didn't mind.

"She sure is pretty." Sora admired, "She sure is, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dakota." Kairi said, meeting my eyes, "it's a pleasure to meet you to Sora, Riku, and Kairi." I said everyone was shocked that I knew Sora, Riku, and Kairi's names, in fact, I realized they didn't introduce themselves yet. "How… How did you know our names?" Kairi asked, still shocked, "Because you're in my video game." I said, casually, "but we're not in a video game, are we?" Sora asked, "No, we're not." Riku answered, "But I think Dakota might be from another world." "Another world!" Everyone exclaimed, "Aw not this nonsense again!" A man said, coming forward, "there is only one world, and that's ours." "But still, how do you explain that this girl just came out of nowhere, from a big ball thingy that came from the sky." A girl said coming forward who I recognized her name is Selphie. "And there's no sign of her parents." A said who I also recognized his name is Tidus. "Let's face it; this girl came from another world and anyone who came another world is a friend of mine." Said another boy who you guessed I also knew his name is Wakka.

Everyone took into consideration what Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka said and convinced themselves that I was infect not from Destiny Islands "So it's settled then." The mayor said, coming forward "With the evidence presented to us it is quite obvious that Dakota is in fact, from another world. And with that." He said, meeting my eyes, "I would like to invite you to stay." "I can stay?" I asked excitedly, "yes." The Mayor said chuckling, "you can stay, but only until we can get you back home." The cowed cheered at the news that I would be staying, and I gave everyone big hugs. "Come on, Dakota we got something to show you," Riku said taking me by my hand and took me to the island that Sora and the others always played at, and lead me to their usual spot to watch the sunset. But as we were watching the sunset, we were being watched. Hiding in the big treehouse was four very special friends, that are not just important to the story but to me as well.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get the heck out of here. I'm sick of hiding in the shadows; we need to warn them that they're in danger." Emily said, "There have been enough surprises today." Emily's older sister Amy said, "Besides, the king gave us are our orders; we need to keep on Princess Kairi, and our future leader." Amy said, "But the darkness." Chloe said, wearily, "We don't have much time left." She said, "The only thing we can do is be prepared for when the darkness arrives." Chloe's older sister Cindy said, "And speaking of being prepared, Amy, do you the things Dakota will need for her journey?" She asked, "Yes, I do." Amy said, "I have her winged backpack, a regular backpack to help her carry more things, and her Rainbow Wand." Amy said, "Good but, if luck is on are our side. They will leave this island before the darkness even shows up." Emily said,

When nighttime fell, I went home with Sora and stayed the night with him. But when I fell asleep, I awoke in my own bed in my own house. And my day was just the same I had breakfast, went to school and when I got home. I played some "Kingdom Hearts" with my dad, but when it was bedtime, and I fell asleep the next morning I woke up not in my room, but in Sora's room, with him kneeling over me trying to wake me up so we can start our day and work on their big project.


	3. Dive into the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After living on the island for a few days Dakota has gone accustomed to the island life. But her new friends knew she had to go home that's what the raft is for, but sleeping with Sora made there hearts connect to the Dive to the Heart. Is this all a dream or is there some significance to this mysterious new world.

I have been living on Destiney Islands for a few days now, and during that time, I've been helping Sora and the others with their big project. A raft to help them leave the islands and Riku hopes they will find my way home. I have also been learning how to swim and climb trees. Riku thought they would be useful skills for me to learn. But during all of this, I've been developing my first crush on Riku; I've already fancied him when I first saw him on T.V. But now that I was hanging out with him, my love was growing strong. But Riku already knows, Kairi pointed it out to him, but I didn't know that they knew. But on this particular day, I was hanging out with Sora; we were both playing with those wooden swords, we have been working on the raft for a while now and stopped for a break. When we were done playing, we were both tired and decided to take a nap on the sand.

When we fell asleep, we ended up having the same dream. We fell into a strange place all around us it was black and empty but on the floor was the most beautiful stained glass portrait of Snow White I have ever seen. (Even though I didn't know who she was at the time.) Sora and I looked around and out of nowhere came a mysterious voice. "So much to do, so little time…"Who said that?" I asked, "Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut." The voice said, "Where are we?" Sora asked, "Now, step forward. Can you do it?" The voice asked, Sora and I walked to the center of the room, when we did, three pillars rose up from the floor. One had a sword, one had a shield, and one had what looked like a magic wand with a mickey head on it. "Power sleeps within you. When you give it a form… It will give you strength. Choose well, you two." The voice said, "So which one do we choose?" Sora asked I looked around, and my eyes fell on the magic wand. "I got dibs on the wand," I said, running to it, I grabbed the wand, and the voice spoke again, but this time in my head.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the path you seek?" The voice asked, "Yes." I replied, "Your path is set." It said, "What about you, Sora?" I asked, "I'm not sure yet." He said, Sora looked at both the sword and the shield, but in the end, he took the sword. And the voice spoke once again, "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. "Is this the path you seek?" The voice asked, "Yes." Sora said, "Your paths are set." The voice said, "You two have chosen the power of the warrior, and the power of the mystic. Is this the form you two chose?" The voice asked, "Yes." We replied, just then the pillars sank into the ground and the stained glass shattered, with Sora and I falling into the darkness. We landed on another stained glass floor, but this one had a picture of Princess Cinderella on it.

Then my wand and Sora's sword materialized out of thin air. "You've gained the power to fight." The voice said, "Cool." I said, "Very." Sora agreed, "Use this power to protect yourselves and others." The voice said, "Protect ourselves from what?" I asked, "There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." The voice said, and at that moment, three black creatures popped out of the ground. But Sora and I took them out with ease. The creatures faded back into the darkness, and the darkness took us with it.

We found ourselves on another stained glass floor, but this one had three princess silhouettes on it and a door right in front of us. We walked over to it, but we couldn't open it. But after opening a treasure chest, breaking a crate, and moving a barrel. We were able to get it to materialize and open. Light blinded us a little, but we walked through. We arrived back on the Islands, but we were still dreaming. "Hold on." The mysterious voice spoke up again "The door won't open just yet. First, tell me about yourself. It said Sora and I were on the treehouse, and Sephie, Tidus, and Wakka were there too. They asked us a series of questions which Sora and I answered. "The day you open the door is both far off and very near." The voice said, "Yeah, about that." I said, "What is this door you keep speaking of?" but the voice didn't answer "hey! I'm talking to you, the least you can do is give us an explanation!" I snapped but Sora, and I was once more teleported to the stained glass room. But the floor had a picture of Princess Aurora on it.

"How much longer is this dream going to last?" I asked, but before Sora could answer, we were attacked by those small black creatures again. "Ugh! Not again." Sora groaned as we took them out once more. When we did light crawled across the floor and created stained glass stairs. We climbed the stairs and reached another stained glass platform, and this one had Princess Belle on it. "As Sora and I walked to the light, the voice spoke again, "the closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." We noticed our shadows were big; in fact, our shadows were growing into a big tree-like monster. "What in the world is that?!" I exclaimed, "I have no idea, but I'm getting out of here!" Sora said, running from that thing. "But don't be afraid." The voice said as we tried to get away but nearly fell off the platform. "And don't forget…" it said, "Don't forget what?!" I yelled, "Looks like we got no choice, we have to fight it." Sora said,

I looked at it for a moment, "the arms, Sora the arms are its weak spot." I said, "Got it." Sora said to me after defeating the monster, our weapons broke and we were being consumed by darkness. But the voice spoke to us one last time "-but don't be afraid. You have the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget; you are the one who will open the door." Sora and I awoke relieved that the events that just took place were all a dream. (Or at least we think it was.) "Sora laid back down and saw Kairi. "Whoa!" Sora exclaimed, "Gimme a break, Kairi!" He said, to her, "Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you two snoozing down here." Kairi said, "No! This huge, black thing swallowed me up!" Sora explained, "I could breathe; I could—ow!" He exclaimed, "Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked, "It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." Sora said, "What was that place? So bizarre…" he asked, "I don't know, but one's thing for sure it was pretty." I said, "Yeah, sure." Kairi said not believing a word we said.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know the one where you grew up." Sora asked, "Oh, that's right, Kairi you came from another world just like me." I said, "Yeah, what was it like?" "I've told you before; I don't remember." Kairi said, "Nothing at all?" Sora asked, "Nothing." She replied, "You ever want to go back?" Sora asked, "Hmm, Well, I'm happy here." Kairi said, "Really." Sora said, "But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said, "I want to see too." Sora agreed, "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see them all!" He said, "So do I." I agreed, "So what're waiting for?" Kairi asked, "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Riku asked, coming towards us with a piece of wood, "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He said, throwing the wood to Sora, "and you two are just as lazy as he is." "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" Kairi said,

"Huh?" Sora asked, "What, are you kidding?" Riku said, with me on his lap, "ready? Go!" Kairi yelled, and we all took off running, and I also told Riku and Kairi the dream Sora, and I had.


	4. Assembling the Raft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting somewhat well rested, Dakota and Sora are tasked with getting materials for the raft. But, strange voices are becoming a new normal occurrence on the island. Just who are Emily and her friends? And meanwhile at anther world something is about to go down.

“So, can you two gather the rest of the supplies?” Kairi asked, “Sora, Dakota, are you two listening to me?” She asked, “Yeah, I heard you.” I said, “I’m sorry; what was that?” Sora asked, “Geez. We can’t build a raft without materials, right?” Kairi asked, “Right!” We replied, “Here’s what we need: two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. No more slacking okay?” Kairi asked, “Okay, Kairi.” We said, “So where should we look first?” I asked, “Uh, well, follow me. I’m sure we’ll find something along the shoreline.” Sora said, taking me by my hand, “Hey, I found something.” I said, running to a log “See, I told you we’d find something.” Sora said, picking the log up, “Come on, let’s find more stuff.” I said, “Yeah, let’s go see Riku.” Sora said, knowing that would make me happy, “Really?” I asked excitedly, “yeah, I’m sure we’ll find something around the Paopu Tree. Come on, let’s go.” Sora said as I took off running towards the seaside shack, which was the quickest way to get to the Paopu Tree.

“Hey, Dakota, wait for me.” Sora said, rushing after me, “Hey, Riku.” I said, running up to the tree. But noticed another log and went past him, “Hey, Dakota, I’m over here.” Riku said as I went past him, “I know, but there’s a log here. Sora I found another one.” I said, “Nice job, Dakota. Wow, you’re fast.” Sora said, trying to catch his breath, “Wow Sora, I can’t believe it a five-year-old beat you.” Riku teased, “Haha, well, I bet I could bet you with ease.” Sora said, to Riku in the cocky voice we knew so well, “Oh really, ‘cause last time you fought Riku yesterday, you lost all three rounds.” I said, joining in on Riku’s teasing, “Alright, alright did you two get everything we need for the raft? I gave all my stuff to Kairi.” Riku said, “Not everything, but we’re working on it.” I said, “Hey, Sora, how about a quick round? Grab your sword.” Riku said, “You’re on; I’m feeling good about today.” Sora said,

“Come here, Dakota, you can cheer for us.” Riku said, picking me up and placing me on the Paopu Tree “Whoa, okay Riku.” I said, standing up on the tree, “Ready? Don’t hold anything back.” Sora said, and they started their game. As I watched them fight, I couldn’t help but cheer for Riku. “Wuhu, go Riku.” I cheered, “Hey! Whose side are you on?” Sora asked, “I cheered for you three times last time. And you lost all three times; it’s time for me to cheer for someone else now.” I said I continued to cheer for Sora and Riku, but when Riku jumped on the Paopu Tree for his attack, I lost my footing and fell into the ocean. Luckily I knew how to swim “Dakota?! Are you okay?” Riku asked, concerned, “I’m fine, just soaking wet.” I said I swam over to the ladder and Riku helped me up, but grabbing his hand made me flustered and I nearly fell in again, but I didn’t.

“Hey, Dakota, are you okay?” Sora asked, “Yeah, I’m okay.” I said, feeling embarrassed, “Sorry, I ruined your game.” “It's okay, I’m just happy you’re safe,” Riku said I saw Kairi waving me over, so I decided to see her. “Um, I’ll just be over there.” I said, leaving, “What was that about?” Sora asked, “You’ll find out once you fall in love.” Riku replied, “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Sora asked, “Never mind, come on that last round didn’t count. This one desides the champion.” Riku said, and they resumed their game. “Hey, Kairi, you wanted to see me?” I asked, “Yes, I did, come on; let’s go for a walk.” Kairi said, taking me by the hand, “Okay, Kairi.” I said Kairi took me to the other side of the island so we could talk in private. “So I’ve been noticing you’ve been fancying Riku lately.” Kairi said, “Uh, what’s that mean?” I asked, “You know; you have a thing for him.” She explained, but I just looked at her still confused.

That was when Kairi realized; I was too young to understand what she was saying. “What I mean to say is, you have a crush on him. Which means you’re in love with him.” Kairi explained, “Oh, that’s what you mean.” I said, “And yes, I do have a crush on him.” I said, as my cheeks turned red, “ha! I knew it, how long have you liked him anyway?” Kairi asked, “Not too long; I only met him a few days ago. But, long enough to grow attached to him.” I said, “Aw, that’s adorable. Don’t worry. My lips are sealed; I won’t tell anyone." Kairi said, “Well, what about you and Sora?” I asked, “I’m sorry; I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kairi said, “Oh, come on Kairi. I see the way he looks at you, come to think of it, I think Riku really likes you too.” I said, “Yeah, they do. But I’m a little young for dating.” Kairi said, “My parents won’t let me date until I’m 15. But I’m happy to call Sora and Riku my friends for now. Besides, Riku gets jealous easily.” Kairi giggled

“It’s okay, Kairi, I understand. I’ll keep this between us, even though I’m bad at keeping secrets.” I said, sadly, “Hey, don’t worry about it.” Kairi said, “Anything for my little sister.” She said, “Sister?! B-but I’m not.” I stuttered, “Just because we come from two different homes, doesn’t mean we’re not family.” Kairi said, “Thanks, Kairi, I never had a sister or a brother before.” I said, “Any time.” Kairi said, “Hey, Kairi? Do you ever feel things?” I asked, “Of cause I do, why do you ask?” She replied, “Well, recently I’ve been feeling like something bad is going to happen. Like, like.” I said, “Like your intuition is trying to tell you something.” Kairi said, “Yeah, that’s exactly what it feels like.” I said, “Don’t worry if anything does happen to us. We’ll protect you.” Kairi said, “Thanks, Kairi, you’re the best.” I said Wide-eyed, “Now come on, let’s find Sora. He’s probably wondering where we are.” Kairi said, “Okay, Kairi.” I said, and we left.

Kairi and I found Sora fighting Sephie, Tidus, and Wakka three to one. “Way to go Sora!” I called out, “Yeah, yeah, take your time. It’s not like your inevitable doom is coming this way!” Emily exclaimed, “Emily, shush, they’ll hear us.” Amy said, “That’s the idea, genius!” Emily yelled, knocking Amy off her feet, “Ah!” “Oops, sorry, Amy.” Emily said, “What is going on up there?” I asked, “No idea, but ever since you showed up. Strange voices have appeared.” Wakka explained, “Yeah, I think the island’s haunted. There’s a ghost here.” Tidus said, “Tidus get serious, there’s not just one ghost. There’s an entire family of ghosts.” Sephie said, “Well, let’s find out.” I said, excitedly, “Really, you want to find it?” Sora asked, “Okay, this I got to see.” Riku said, walking up to us, “Hey, Dakota, are you feeling better about what happened earlier?” Riku asked, “Yeah, much better. Come on, let’s go find that ghost.” I said, and we went to the big treehouse where the voices came from

“Emily! I know you want to warn them, but we still don’t know how they’ll react.” Amy said, “Look I want to protect them too, but from what we know, they’ll never believe us. Or they’ll freak out.” Amy explained, “I know but, we don’t have much time we know she’s sending the Heartless here. And once she finds the princess, it’ll be game over.” Emily said, “She already has: Cinderella, Snow White, and Arora. It won’t be long before she captures the others. Which is why we need to save them, or at least take them to a safer place then they are now.” She said, “Uh, guys, guys!” Chloe exclaimed, “What?!” They said, “They're coming this way.” Chloe said, “Ah, we have to hide.” Emily said, urgently, “Where? They’ll see us fly out.” Cindy said, “uh, quick, under this tarp.” Amy said, motioning everyone to a black tarp she brought along. Everyone hid under it, and Amy put her finger to her lips, telling everyone to stay quiet.

“Hello?” I called out no reply, “There’s no one here, see I told it was a ghost.” Tidus said, “So who going inside?” Riku asked, everyone, looked at Sora and me, “Why us?” I asked, “Because this was your idea.” Sephie said, “Sure that sounds fair.” Sora said, “Come on, you two, I’ll go with you.” Kairi said being the first to go inside when we got in we saw nothing but a little bit of light coming from the entrance but some light was blocked by the others waiting in anticipation for us “There really is nothing here, how can that be?” I asked, “I mean, we heard voices, and it wasn’t in my head.” “She’s right we all heard it there has to be someone here.” Kairi said, “And from the sounds of things, it was definitely more than one person here.” Sora said, “Hey, Sora look what I found.” I said, “Did you find them?” Sora asked hopefully, “No but it is something we’re looking for. Look, this cloth can be used as a sail.” I said, pulling it down 

“Dakota, you’re a genius.” Sora said, “Aw, its nothing come on, we still have a rope to find.” I said, following the others out but before I went out I could’ve sworn I saw something moving in the back of the treehouse. But before I could investigate “hey, Dakota, I found some rope.” Sora called out, “Great job, Sora.” I said, running out, “Oh, thank goodness, I don’t know how much longer I could’ve held my breath.” Chloe said, “Y-you didn’t have to hold your breath; you just had to be quiet.” Emily said, “Now you tell me.” Chloe said,

“I still can’t believe we didn’t find anything.” I said, “Yeah, whoever it is really doesn’t want to be found.” Riku said, “I wonder who they are?” Sora asked, “Hmm, maybe they’re from another world to just like Dakota.” Kairi suggested, “Really, just like me?” I asked, “Or maybe they’re spies.” Sora suggested, “Spies?” We asked, “Yeah, maybe they’re watching us. Or maybe they’re trying to get some kind of information from us.” Sora said, “hehe, you’re funny, Sora.” I giggled, “Anyway we have everything we need come on, let’s finish the raft before it gets too late, and then we can watch the sunset on the Paopu Tree.” Riku said, “Yeah, after this crazy day watching the sunset is just what I need.” I said, “Come on, then, let’s get to work.” Riku said, and we went to the site we were making the raft at. We ended up working until sundown, but it was finished

“Now that’s what I call a raft, do you really think this will get me home?” I asked, “Won’t know until we try.” Riku said, “He’s right; now come on; let’s go enjoy the sunset.” Kairi said, walking towards the Paopu Tree, “So, Dakota and Kairi’s homes is out there somewhere, right?” Sora asked, “Could be, we’ll never know by staying here.” “But how far can a raft take us?” Sora asked, “Who knows? If we have to, we’ll think of something else.” Riku said, “So, supposed you get to another world. He he what would you do there?” Kairi asked, “Hmm.” Riku thought, “Well, I haven’t really thought about it. It’s just, I’ve always wondered why we’re here on this island. If there any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?” Riku asked, “Not to mention Dakota, of all the worlds she could’ve ended up on why was it with us? And supposed there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater.” Riku explained, “So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?”

“I don’t know.” Sora said, laying down on the tree, “we could have, wow Riku, you sure are smart.” I admired, “Exactly. That’s why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won’t change a thing. It’s the same old stuff. So let’s go.” Riku said, “You’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, haven’t you?” Kairi asked, “Thanks to you. If you haven’t come here, I probably would’ve never thought of any of this.” Riku said, “And you, too, Dakota.” “Me, what did I do?” I asked, “Well, when you showed up I just knew you came from another world as well, which is why we have to leave so we can get you home. Kairi, Dakota, thanks.” Riku said, “Hm, you’re welcome.” Kairi said, “Oh, it’s no big deal. I hope you guys come to visit me from time to time.” I said,

“Yeah, we would love to.” Kairi said, “Yeah, we’ll bring you some souvenirs.” Sora said, “Come on, guys, it’s getting late, we should go home, we have a big day tomorrow.” Riku said, “He’s right; let’s go.” I said, getting down and hugging Riku’s arm “Sora.” Riku called out, throwing him a star-shaped fruit, “you wanted one, didn’t you?” Riku asked, “A Paopu fruit…” Sora said, “If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They’ll remain a part of each other’s lives no matter what. C’mon I know you want to try it.” Riku said, “What are you talking—“Sora asked, but Riku just started laughing. Sora throw the Poapu away and ran to catch up with us so we could leave for the mainland

“So Kairi can I stay with you tonight?” I asked, “Sure thing if that’s okay with you two.” Kairi asked, Sora and Riku “Yeah, that’s fine with me. Dakota’s been staying with me for a few days now. I think it’ll be alright.” Sora said, “Yeah, she’s good, my cousins are staying with us anyway. And let’s just say, they can get a little rowdy.” Riku said, “They already broken three lamps.” He said, “Wow, good thing she’s with me then.” Kairi said, helping me get in the boat after we left Emily and the others found it safe to talk freely again

“Wow, out of everyone on this island Riku has got to be the most aware of the other worlds. This could be useful to us.” Emily said, “Yes to us, and our enemies.” Amy said, “They think they’re going to another world, yet they know nothing about the world order. No one is even supposed to know there are other worlds out there.” Emily said, “Yes, you’re right. Medaling with the world order is one of the ancient rules. But ever since the Heartless showed up the worlds have aligned for the seven princess’s to fulfill their destiny. As a result, more and more people have become more aware of other worlds out there.” Amy explained,

“Yeah, and we all know who’s to blame for that.” Emily said, “That’s what I thought too, but only a few people know of the existence of other worlds. And the good fairies of her world would never give her information that would cause a disbalance.” Amy said, “Of course they wouldn’t, that would be chaos.” Cindy said, “Exactly, which is why I believe someone else gave her this knowledge.” Amy explained, “No way! You’re telling us that an outsider gave her this information?!” Emily asked, “I’m not sure, but I’m afraid so. Especially since her world was destroyed not long after Hollow Bastion, and she still resides there to this day.” Amy said, “Not to mention the hooded man.” Chloe said, “Yeah, he lives there too. We never knew who he was.” Emily said, “Yeah, he was always watching us, ever since we got there.” Cindy said, “You don’t think he may have told her this, do you?” Emily asked,

“We can’t know for sure, but considering we still don’t know his full identity, it is a possibility.” Amy said, “The Heartless are coming though, even Dakota can feel it.” Chloe said, “Which is why we have to show ourselves; they need to know.” Emily said, “I know, and we well. We just need a little more time, when there at a safe place we’ll tell them everything.” Amy said, “But what about the other islanders?” Emily asked, “Chances are, they’ll end up where Sora and the others will end up their first world. Everybody rest up, tomorrow we’ll be on high alert. If anyone sees anything that could lead to darkness alert me immediately, everyone got it?” Amy asked, “Yeah, we got it.” Everyone replied, “Good, goodnight, everybody we have a big day tomorrow.” Amy said, “Hey, Amy?” Chloe asked, “Yes, Chloe.” “What about Donald and Goofy? Shouldn’t they know about the King by now?’ Chloe asked, “Oh, I’m sure it won’t be long.” Amy said

Meanwhile, in another world known as Disney Castle, court magician: Donald Duck was walking down the hallway to see his best friend and the King Mickey Mouse. Donald stopped at a large door knocked on it, and a smaller one opened, “Good morning, your majesty.” Donald said, “It’s nice to see you this morn— “Donald stopped mid-sentence when he saw that the king’s throne was empty “What!” Donald exclaimed, just then out popped Pluto Mickey’s dog from behind the throne and in his mouth was a letter with the King’s seal on it. Donald read it and instantly left the room in a panic. He ran to the courtyard where a sleeping Goofy captain of the royal guards was enjoying a peaceful nap. “Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!!” Donald said, but when Goofy didn’t wake up, Donald summoned a bolt of lightning that did the trick.

“Hey there, Donald. G’morning.” Goofy said, “We’ve got a problem, but don’t tell anyone…” Donald said, “Queen Minnie?” Goofy asked, “Not even the queen.” Donald said, “Daisy?” Goofy said, “No, it’s top-secret!” Donald said but unknown to him Queen Minnie, his girlfriend Daisy Duck and two Minute Bomb Heartless were right behind him “G’ morning ladies.” Goofy said, “What!” Donald exclaimed turning to face the girls “Mmm, hmm.” Daisy cleared her throat and put her hands to her hips “Something you want to tell us, Donald?” One of the Minute Bomb Heartless asked her name was Rebecca, and she was wearing a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it and a black skirt. She also had a mouth and arms somehow just like her big sister Candy they both had yellow eyes and the shell on their heads was white with a curled wick that was red. Candy, on the other hand, looked just like her sister but had a pink dress on.

“Uh, I can explain.” Donald said, nervously, “Well, you better, what is so important that you can’t tell Minnie and me about?” Daisy asked, “Uh, this is.” Donald said, showing them the letter. “Whatever this is, I hope this isn’t serious.” Candy said, grimly, “Me too Candy, me too. Come on everyone we have much to discuss.” Minnie said, leading everyone to the library. 


	5. Darkness Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the raft is down. The only thing left to do is get some food and the'll be off. But, when strange things start happening around the island it looks like plans will change. The darkness is coming and once it does, there is no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things are changed from the original part of the game. Just thought I should tell you that this is my interpretation of how the island fell to darkness. Also, this is the longest chapter so far. So strap yourself in for a wild ride.

Good morning everyone." Kairi said, to Sora and Riku when we got to the café we were meeting at. "Morning, girls." Riku said, "So tomorrow's the big day, huh." Sora said, "Yep sure is, we'll set sail tomorrow morning. Everyone ready?" Riku asked, "I am." Kairi said, "I am too, but I'm kind of nervous." I said, "Aw, do you have to leave?" Sephie asked as she was walking to the island with Tidus and Wakka. "Yes, we do, especially if we want to get Dakota home." Riku said, "Well, we'll miss you." Tidus said, "Come back and visit sometime. Wakka said, "And remember, if the seas get too rough, you can all ways come home." Tidus said, "Thanks, guys, but we'll be okay." Riku said, "Alright, good luck, see you guys. See you on the island." Sephie said, leaving with the others. "Come on everyone eat up, and we'll finish preparations for our trip tomorrow." Riku said,

While we finished eating Amy and the others were flying around the island, making sure no Heartless were around and making sure no servant of darkness was watching them or the others. Emily stopped at the place where the raft was left and couldn't help but admire it "They did a real good number on the raft, didn't they?" She said, to herself, "They sure did." Amy said, coming up behind surprising her, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She said, "No problem, Amy so, tomorrow's the big day. I hope they're ready." Emily said, "Hey, Emily?" Amy asked, "Yeah." She replied, "Do you think they'll be afraid of us?" Amy asked, "Of course they wouldn't why would you ask such a thing?" Emily asked, "Because every time we tried to warn someone of the incoming darkness, they would all ways ether never believe us or they would be scared of us because the Heartless were already there. What if the same thing happens with them?" Amy said,

"I can't believe it's been three years since we've been cursed to look like the Heartless. And they have already been attacking worlds for six years at the time of our arrival." Amy said grimly remembering everything they had gone through under the care (if she can even call it that) of that evil witch. "Is that why you don't want us to be seen by the others because you're afraid they'll be scared of what they see on the outside?" Emily spoke up, "Yeah, it is." Amy said, "Amy, you know as well as I do that Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Dakota are way different then everyone else we've met. They'll see us for who we really are, but that doesn't matter right now the worlds need us they need Sora as well only a Keyblade master can save them now." Emily said, "I just hope they don't face the same fate as the last ones." Amy said,

"Are you referring to the three Keyblade welders King Mickey told us about?" Emily said, "Yes, I am, the more I watch them, the more they remind me of their predecessors. Sora being exactly like the boy who fought his own darkness and ended up losing his heart in the process, which led to him falling into a deep slumber. Kairi even though she doesn't have as many similarities as the true master and mage; but I'm sure once she matures there similarities will show. As for Riku, well he does seem to have some things in common with the oldest." Amy explained, "Except his thick-headedness." Emily said, Amy, let out a laugh, "Yes, you're right, but Riku will do anything to protect the others, just like he did. I wonder whatever happened to him I hope he was able to win his battle with the darkness inside of him." Amy said, "Yeah, Mickey never told us much about him. We should ask him once we see him again." Emily said

"But either way, Ventus, Aqua, and Tarra were and still are some of the best Keyblade welders out there. If they were available, it would be an honor to fight with them. I bet Ventus would love Dakota and Sora." Emily said, "Yeah, I'm sure they would get along quite well." Amy said Emily and Amy sat in silence watching the sunrise for a while when "Emily, Amy!" Chloe said, running up to them, "What is it, Chloe?" Emily asked, "Sephie, Tidus, and Wakka are here. And Sora and the others are coming too." Chloe explained, "Well, is that all?" Emily asked, "That's not all. I sense a strong dark presence coming from the secret cave." Chloe said, "Secret cave? Do you know what this means?" Amy asked, alarmed, "It means we're going back into hiding." Emily said, "No, it means the door is almost open." Amy said, "Chloe, go tell the others to stay on high alert. If there is someone here from the outside world that shouldn't be here, we need to protect Sora and the others." Amy said,

"I'll tell them immediately." Chloe said, flying off, "What about the rest of us?" Emily asked, "We'll split up for the day if we're lucky we can delay the Heartless until tomorrow." Amy said, and the two sisters flew off to join the others. Sora and I arrived on the island, and we said hi to Sephie, Tidus, and Wakka. And we went to the cove to where the raft was Riku was already waiting for us. "Hey, you two." He said, "Hi, Riku." I said, cheerfully, "Hey, Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see… How about Highwind?" Riku asked, "That's a nice name." I said, "Yeah, it's not bad, but." Sora said, "Well, what would you call it?" Riku asked, "Hmm, well, what about Excalibur?" Sora suggested, "Hey, how ‘bout." Riku said, "The usual?" Sora said, "Let's do it." Riku said, "You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge." Kairi said, walking up to us, "The usual rules apply: Take any route you want… First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins. "Kairi explained,

"If I win, uh I'm the captain! And if you win…" Sora said, "I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku said, "Huh?" Sora asked, "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku said, "Wha… Wait a minute..." Sora said, "Okay, on my count: 3, 2, 1, go!" Kairi yelled, and off they went. I couldn't see what happened due to the racecourse blocking my view, but in the end, Sora won the race "Hey man lighting up it's just a name." Riku teased which resulted in Sora glaring at him.

"So guess that means I'm sharing a poapu fruit with Kairi." Sora said, "Oh that was just a joke. You should've seen the look on your face." Riku said, "Very funny Riku." I said, sarcastically, "Yeah, hilarious." Kairi said, rolling her eyes with a smile, "Enough joking around, I have a job for you two." Kairi said, pointing to Sora and me, "Whatcha need Kairi?" I asked, "Meet me by the raft, and we'll talk." Kairi said, walking off, "Better not keep her waiting. You guys go on ahead, and I'll see you later. Sora talk to me if you want a rematch later." Riku said, "Alright, it's a deal." Sora said, and we went to the raft.

"So, what do you need Kairi?" I asked, "So, today we collect provisions for our trip!" Kairi explained, "Let's see you two are looking for… One seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and fill this up with drinking water. But not from the ocean!" Kairi explained, giving Sora a bottle "Hey, Sora? Why can't we drink water from the ocean? I asked, "Because the water is too salty." Sora replied, "Oh, I get it," I said, "Alright, you two get going, don't forget to bring everything back here, okay?" Kairi said, "Okay, Kairi." We replied, "So where should we look first?" I asked Sora, and I went around the island looking for supplies, we found the seagull egg in a tree, we also got two coconuts from hitting trees as well, we caught three fish using our swords and we got two out of the three mushroom one was in a small cave behind a bolder and the other was in the sand. We just finished filling the bottle up with fresh water from the spring. All the while, Emily and the others were watching us.

"Amy!" Chloe called, "Emily, Chloe, what's wrong?" Amy asked, "We saw someone enter the secret cave where the islands keyhole is located." Emily said, "Are you sure it's not just one of the islanders?" Amy asked, "I'm positive. I sensed the same strong dark presence from earlier." Chloe said, "I saw him; he went into the cave." Cindy said, flying over to them"What did this person look like?" Amy asked, fearing the worst "You'll have to see it to believe it." Cindy said, leading the way the others arrived just as Sora and I entered the cave. I've been in it before I loved using it for shade from the hot sun, I also loved looking at the drawings that Sora, Riku, and Kairi made over the years the area was small it was a cave after all but in the back had a big door but there was no way to open it.

"No doorknob or keyhole what kind of door is this?" I asked, "No idea, this has been here for as long as anyone can remember." Sora said, looking at it "Wonder what's behind it?" he said, "I don't think I want to know." I said as a shiver ran up my back, "Hey, Sora, I found another mushroom." I said, picking it I looked over at Sora and saw him looking at the self-portrait of himself and Kairi that they made when they were my age. I had a vision flash before my eyes of them making them. They were young and happy I saw Sora pick up a rock and drew himself giving a poapu fruit to Kairi that's when I felt Sora's deep love for her "You really do love her don't you?" I asked, "Yeah, I really do." Sora replied, "I think she loves you too." I said, trying not to give away the secret Kairi, and I made "Hey, Dakota, why don't you want to know what's behind this door?" Sora asked, I touched the door and felt all kinds of emotions: Sadness, hatred, anger, and other negative feelings

They overwhelmed me, and I fell backward I was breathing deeply, I looked up at Sora, and he saw my face was white as a sheet I had tears in my eyes and cold sweat was dripping down my face. "So, what did you feel?" Sora asked, "I felt power, terrible power. Whatever is behind that door, it should never be opened." I said, getting up, "She can feel the darkness." Emily said, witnessing everything "Shhh." Amy shushed, "huh, look." Cindy gasped, pointing at a person Amy's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the being immediately "Imposable." Emily said, "It isn't." Cindy said, "It can't be." Chloe said, "It is." Amy said, as all the horrible memories came back to her, "Wh-who's there's?" Sora asked when he heard Cindy's voice we looked and found the same man they were watching. "I've come to see the door to this world." The man said. He was tall, much older than Sora and I and he wore a tan cloak that hid his face and arms the moment I looked at him I felt a sense of unease like I know this man had bad intentions in mind.

"Huh?" Sora asked, "Who are you really?" I asked, tightening the grip on my sword "This world has been connected." The man explained, "Wh-what, are you talking about?" Sora asked, "Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed." The man continued, "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." Sora said, "Yeah, you tell him, Sora." Emily said as she was about to show herself, but Amy stopped her "What are you doing?" She asked, "Saving them, we all know who this man is he'll hurt them!" Emily explained, "We can't show ourselves to him, or we'll really be in trouble. Let's just watch." Amy said, "Huh? Wh-where did you come from?" Sora asked, "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The man said, "So you're from another world!" Sora realized, "There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The man said, "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. We're gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora said,

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The man said Sora and I looked at the door for a moment when we looked back to face him he was gone "Where did he go?" I asked, "I have no idea." Sora replied, "One who knows nothing can understand nothing. What kind of nonsense is that?" I asked, "I have no idea, but it sounds like a lot of hooey. Come on we have everything we need let's go back to Kairi and Riku and tell them about this." Sora said, "Yeah, maybe they would have an idea what we just saw." He said, "Yeah, let's go this gives me the creeps." I said, and we left the secret cave. After what we saw Emily and the others decided to keep an eye on us, they followed us back to the raft where we saw Kairi making something. "Hey, Kairi what are you making?" I asked, "Oh, this? I'm making a neckless of Thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore Thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. See this?" Kairi said, showing us the star-shaped charm she was making.

"It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The three of us we'll always be together." Kairi said, "So what do you two need?" She asked, "We have everything we need." I said, "Wait, everything." Riku said, "Walking up to us, "yep, everything. But something happened in the secret cave." Sora said, and we explained everything, "Well if you ask me, I say it was just one of the grown up's trying to scare us." Riku said, "But why would they do that?" Sora asked, "I don't know adults are wired." Riku replied, "But your parents are okay with us, leaving right?" I asked, "Yes, they are, but they're probably just worried about us." Kairi said, "Or maybe they just don't want us to be disappointed if we don't find anything." Riku said, "But we have to my home is out there." I said, "Don't worry, we'll find it, I promise. Come on everyone it's starting to get late let's watch the sunset for a while and head home." Riku said, "Okay, Riku." We all said,

"Hey, Dakota?" Riku asked as we were walking, "Yes, Riku." I replied, "Have you ever heard the saying don't believe everything you hear?" He asked, "No, never." I replied, "it means don't believe everything people say to you, people will say things that aren't always true, don't ever let someone try to make you think differently about something you know might be wrong. Listen to your heart is what I'm trying to say." Riku said, "Don't worry, Riku, I won't let anyone make me do the wrong thing, I promise." I said, "Now, that's a good girl." He said, patting me on the head. All of us enjoyed the evening together, for once we didn't sit on the poapu tree, Sora and Kairi were sitting on the dock together I was going to sit with them, but Riku pulled me aside "Let those two love birds be, they should have a moment together." Riku said, "What do you mean by love birds?" I asked, "There's a type of bird called a love bird whenever they find a mate they stay together forever. So whenever someone sees two people in love, they sometimes call them love birds." Riku explained

"That's really cute, wait, you know Sora like's Kairi?" I asked, "Yeah, Sora's been crushing on her since we were kids." Riku said, "But you like her, too don't you?" I asked, "I do, but I know her heart belongs to Sora. I know you're probably too young to understand, but you might find someone you may want to be with sometimes they will love you back, but sometimes they may just love you as a friend or a sister. And you will find that you may just want to stay friends too." Riku explained, "I get it, why force love when there wasn't any there, to begin with." I said, "That's a good way to put it. You catch on fast." Riku said, "I guess I'm just a fast learner." I said, "You know I love you. Why does love have to be so confusing?" I asked, "I'm not sure." He replied, "Well, there is one we love about love." I said, "Oh yeah, what would that be?" Riku asked, "We love the way it makes us feel." I said, with a bright smile on my face, "You're right, we do love that feeling." Riku said, picking me up, "I love you, Riku, you're a great brother." I said, "Ha, I love you too." He said, holding me close.

"You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said, "What do you mean?" Sora asked, "Well… Hmm," Kairi said, "You okay?" Sora asked, "Sora, let's take the raft and go just the two of us." Kairi said, "Huh?" Sora asked, "Just kidding." Kairi giggled, "What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed Kairi." Sora said, "Maybe… You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" Kairi asked, "Yeah, of course!" Sora said, "That's good. Sora, don't ever change." Kairi said, standing up, "Huh?" Sora asked, "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Kairi said, "Come on, guys, it's getting late. We should go home." Riku called out, "Coming." Sora and Kairi said as we walked back to the boats we heard Emily and the others arguing again. "You know for people trying to be secret; they sure are bad at it." I said, "See? Even she admits it!" Emily shouted, "Emily, quiet!" Amy said, "Goodnight, girls." I said, "Goodnight, guys." They said as we were rowing away I could have sworn I saw what they looked like, little black creatures that resembled the ones that Sora and I fought in our dream.

"Alright, we have everything we need. We have food, medical supplies, and I'm sure we can give Riku and Kairi weapons to fight against the Heartless." Emily said, "Are we forgetting anything?" Chloe asked, "I'm not sure, Amy, what do you think?" Cindy asked, "It's too late." Amy said, staring outside, "Amy, what are you talking about?" Emily asked, "You saw that man, he's the one from Hollow Bastion. He found the world's keyhole and soon he'll come after Princess Kairi. The Heartless are coming, and they're coming tonight." Amy said, "What do we do now?" Chloe asked, "Our missions still the same. We have to protect them. Just be ready to fight." Amy said meanwhile at Disney Castle Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Candy, and Rebecca was in the library reading Mickey's letter.

"Donald, sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him. Got it? We need that key, or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal. Mickey." "Oh, dear, what could this mean?" Daisy asked, "It means we just have to trust the king." Minnie said, "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright." Goofy said, "Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key." Donald said, "Thank you, both of you." Minnie said, "Daisy, can you take care of the?" Donald asked, "Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy said,

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said, pointing to the table "Over here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." He said, "We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie said, "You're coming too!" Donald said, taking Goofy with him, "Oh, Goody, another Keyblade welder. Wonder if he'll meet the same fate the last batch did." Rebecca said, "Are you referring to the three Keyblade welders that disappeared ten years ago?" Candy asked, "You bet I am. Sure, they may have stopped one disaster but at what cost? They're probably dead by now." Rebecca said, "Rebecca! You know as well as I do that there out there somewhere. Plus one of them is safely hidden. Besides, their master taught them well." Candy said, "Obviously, not well enough. Because the Heartless have been causing trouble for nine years now and I blame that idiot researcher." Rebecca said,

"Oh, you're blaming him?" Candy asked, "Of course I am if he haven't tried to unlock the hearts mystery's it wouldn't have led to the destruction of his world. No one should ever use hearts as data, there too unpredictable." Rebecca said, "Yeah, I can't argue with that. In this case, curiosity killed the cat." Candy said Candy and Rebecca, followed Donald and Goofy to the Gummi hanger where the Gummi ship was kept. "Gawrsh. Jiminy. Your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked, "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I could see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy said, "Goofy?" Donald asked, "Oh, right… I gotcha. You mean while we're in other words, we can't let on where we're from, huh? We've got to protect the world border." Goofy said, "Order." Donald reminded, "Right. World order." Goofy laughed, casing Donald to sigh, "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there, huh." Goofy said Donald and the others kept walking until they reached the gummie hanger.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Any time you're ready." Donald said to the ships handy chipmunks Chip and his younger brother Dale. Dale flipped a switch that had the handy helpers grab Donald and Goofy and put them in the ship and Pluto jumped right in. Minnie and Daisy came to see them off, and Donald gave them a thumbs up and a wink. "Blast off!" Donald shouted when the doors opened and a door opened beneath them, causing them quite the fright, but there were on their way. Meanwhile back at the island, Amy and the others were on the watch after the man was seen earlier they knew it wouldn't be long before the island met the same fate as the other worlds. And shortly after we left to go home, dark storm clouds started rolling in, and the wind was picking up. "Any sign of the Heartless?" Emily asked, "Nothing yet. But it won't be long." Amy said, "Are we sure those are darkness clouds? Maybe it's just a summer storm." Chloe said,

"The forecast said it would be clear tonight. Plus those clouds look a little too ominous to be normal storm clouds." Amy said, "Don't look now, girls. But we've got trouble." Cindy said, pointing to the man standing by the ocean, "Okay, this stops now!" Emily said, flying off, "I couldn't agree more." Amy said, following her sisters lead, "So we meet again." The man said, "I was wondering when you would show yourselves." He said, "You knew we were here?" Chloe asked, "I had a feeling the king sent you here when that girl first came here. I have been watching you since the very first day… This world belongs to the darkness." The man said, and all of a sudden, a group of shadow Heartless surrounded them "Why are you doing this? What do you think you can gain from this?" Amy asked, "Something I've been planning for a long time… Tell me have any of you heard of Kingdom Hearts?" The man asked, causing Amy to gasp.

Anyway, Back at Sora's house, the two of us have been hanging out in his room and waiting for dinner. Sora was chillaxing in bed, but I was feeling uneasy, when we were walking home I pointed out the storm clouds to the others Riku said it was probably just going to rain, but I felt like it was something else. And as I was laying in the darkness, I felt like it was closing in around me. All I wanted to do was turn the lights on. (I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.) Sora thought, remembering Kairi's words, "Hey Dakota, are you okay?" Sora asked, noticing I was breathing heavy "No, no I'm not fine Sora. Something wrong something bad is happening." I said, "What are you talking about, what's happening?"

Sora asked when we heard a clap of thunder Sora, and I looked outside "A storm?" Sora asked, "Oh no, the raft!" Sora exclaimed, "Come on, we have to go!" Sora said, Sora and I grabbed our swords and ran downstairs to where his mom was placing food for us. "Sora, Dakota dinners ready." She said, "Sorry, Mom dinner can wait. There's a storm coming, and it could destroy the raft." Sora said, "We'll be back in a bit, I promise." He said, opening the door letting a gust of strong wind blow in and nearly blew us away.

"How did the wind get so strong?" Sora asked, struggling to close the door behind him "This is not normal, something big is happening. Something evil." I said, "Come on, Dakota, let's check this out." Sora said, taking my hand as we ran off. As we ran, things were getting worse; thunder was crashing more frequently, and the wind was getting stronger so strong that it almost blew me away twice. Sirens were going off, and someone on a loudspeaker was saying things Sora, and I couldn't understand due to the wind. When we got near the island, people were lined up wondering what was going on. "What's happening?" Sora asked, "Something's going on over there. This is not a normal storm; the lighting's dark and the wind feels stronger than it should be." Tidus said, "Riku and Kairi want to check it out, but they haven't come back yet. I'm worried about them." Sephie said, "We'll go and find them." Sora said, "Good luck, and be careful." Wakka said, "Ready, Dakota? Huh, Dakota, are you alright?" Sora asked, "Sora, do you remember the dream we had yesterday?" I asked, "Yeah, of course, I do, but what does that have to do with—" he replied, "What if it wasn't just a dream but a warning." I said,

Meanwhile back at the island was chaos Heartless were everywhere and Emily and the others were fighting like their lives depended on it but just as they defeated some ten more would show up. "They don't give up easily, but neither do I." Emily said, using her rainbow wand to take them out, "Where is that man? We can't let him get to the keyhole, or it will be game over." Cindy said, "How could this get any worse?" Amy asked, "Uh, guys? Riku and Kairi are coming!" Chloe said, pointing to the boats coming towards them, "Me and my big mouth." Amy said, "Alright new plan, Emily and Cindy clear a path for Riku and Kairi to get them to safety. Chloe, you're with me, we can't let the Heartless destroy this world." Amy said, "Okay, I can do this." Chloe said when Riku and Kairi docked the first ones to greet them were two Shadow Heartless that tried to jump them thankfully, Emily and Cindy destroyed them. "We've been waiting for you." Emily said, "You shouldn't have come back; it's dangerous here." Cindy said,

"We couldn't let this storm destroy all our hard work. But it looks like you could use some help." Riku said, "Wait, you're not afraid of us?" Amy asked, "Of course I'm not; you're the girls that's been watching us right?" Riku asked, "Is it that obvious." Emily said, "Well, obvious enough." Kairi said, "Now can you tell us what are these things?!" Kairi asked, pointing to the Heartless that were surrounding them, "Oh, yeah, them." Emily said, "Look, we'll explain everything, but first we need to get you two to a safer place." Amy said, "Quick to the cave." Chloe said everyone rushed to the secret cave with Emily and Cindy clearing the way for them. Amy and Chloe led Riku and the others inside, but Kairi tripped, and the Heartless piled on her "Kairi!" Riku shouted, "Hands off, Princess Kairi!" Chloe shouted, taking the shadows out. Riku grabbed Kairi and took her inside, but she was in poor shape "Is she going to be okay?" Riku asked, "I don't know she's hurt pretty bad. Here drink this." Amy said, giving Kairi a potion 

"What is going on, and more importantly, who are you girls?" Riku asked, "We can't explain everything but long story short. Those creatures are called Heartless; they wander around searching for light once they find it they mess around in it, and the world falls into a deep darkness." Emily explained, "So what your saying is this world will be no more?" Kairi asked, weakly, "I'm afraid so Kairi. We were sent here to prevent this from happening. We were the ones who brought Dakota here. You see, we're not real Heartless we're angels that were cursed by an evil fairy three years ago." Amy explained, "So that's why you're here. But why didn't you tell us this before? Why did you stay hidden?" Riku asked, "Because I was afraid you would be scared or wouldn't believe us. We have tried to warn many people before, and they never trusted us because of the way we looked." Amy explained,

"I understand, you have every right to be wary about us trusting you. But I've known about you girls being around for a while now the least you could've done was at least talk to us even if you didn't want to show yourselves yet we could've taken it one step at a time." Kairi said, "I guess you're right. Thank you for understanding." Amy said, "Well, now that's out of the way how can we save the island?" Riku asked, "There isn't much you can do your wooden swords won't have any effect on them, but we'll find Sora and Dakota and get you all to safety." Amy explained, "Hey, Amy. I don't think we'll need to wait for long." Chloe said, "Why's that, Chloe?" Amy asked, "Because they're coming here now." Chloe said, "Alright, you guys know what to do. Kairi just rest we'll come back with Sora and Dakota and get you some real help. Come on; girls let's go." Amy said, and they flow off, "They can't do this alone. I'm going with them." Riku said, "Riku don't I can't let you get hurt." Kairi said, still feeling really weak "Don't worry, I'll be fine just stay here. I'll be back with the others I promise." Riku said, leaving when someone standing by the poapu tree caught his eye.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in this storm?" Riku asked when he got to the poapu tree "I sense restlessness in your heart… you wish to be free from this prison and explore the outside world. I was just like you when I lived here long ago." The man said, "You're from another world? Wait, you're the man Sora and Dakota told me about." Riku said, "Come with me, and I can show you incredible things. And I can show you how to unlock the power in your heart. I can show you how to use the power of darkness." The man said, just then a rainbow beam came between them. "Stay away from that boy!" Emily said, landing in front of Riku, "Riku don't listen to him. He works for our enemy he's the one that started this." Emily said, "You remind me so much of him… A young man I once helped embrace the darkness in his heart. I can help you do the same; all you need to do is open the door." The man said as if Emily wasn't even there, "What about my friends? I can't leave them behind, and one of them is badly hurt." Riku said, "They can come. I can even take that little girl back to her homeworld." He said, "That's a lie!" Emily shouted, "Dakota doesn't even come from this universe."

"Wait, she doesn't?!" They both said, for once the man seemed surprised by this news, "Look Riku, you're a smart kid, the choice is yours who do you trust more him or me?" Emily said, "I'm sorry, Emily, I do trust you, but I wanted to visit other worlds since I was young. And this feels like the right thing to do. Alright, I'll go with you." Riku said, to the man, "A wise choice, indeed." The man said laughing evilly "You just made the biggest mistake of your life kid. Your fate is sealed." Emily said, just then the island started rumbling, and a giant dark void appeared right above where they were standing, "What is that?!" Riku asked, "That is trouble!" Emily said, "Emily!" Amy shouted, "The Heartless broke, though. They got to the keyhole." She said, "What about Kairi?" Emily asked, "She was trying to protect it with us, but the heartless got her pretty bad. I don't think her heart is going to make it." Amy said, "This world is going down." She said, "If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me." Emily said, to Riku, "Guys! Sora and Dakota are already here. Come on. We have to help them." Chloe said, "She's right. Don't go anywhere you've down enough." Emily said to Riku and they flow off

"What's that?" Sora asked, looking at the void, "I have no idea, but this is worse than I thought." I said, "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" Sora said, "Just like Sephie said," I said, just then two shadows appeared, and Sora and I remembered them from our dream "Aww, there cuter then I remembered." I said, "Yeah, and dangerous." Sora said when one tried to swipe at him, "I can't do any damage." He said when his sword bounced off its head, "Don't bother, your swords will do nothing." Amy said with Emily by her side. They both used their rainbow wands to destroy the shadows "Hey, you're the ones that have been keeping an eye on us." I said, "You're as quick as a whip kid." Emily said, now that I got to see them in person, I got a better look at what they looked like. They looked just like the shadows that attacked us, but they were standing more like a person would they had five fingers instead of three but they were still claws. Their antennas fell to the sides of their heads instead of being draped in front of their faces they had a mouth and normal eyes both of them shared the same brown eyes, but Emily was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt, and an orange skirt. Amy, on the other hand, was wearing the same style shirt, but it was teal, and her skirt was dark blue.

"Come on no time to explain to the seaside shack," Amy said, we ran as fast as we could, and Emily and Amy cleared the way for us we got to the seaside shack and found that the heartless couldn't follow us. "We'll be safe here." Amy said, they lead us to the save spot, and I got to meet the last two members of the group, "Thank goodness you're here." Chloe said, "You're safe. I'm so happy." Cindy said Cindy and Chloe looked just like Emily and Amy, but Chloe was a centimeter shorter due to being the youngest. Both of them had blue eyes. Cindy was wearing a dark blue shirt, and a pink skirt like mine and Chloe was wearing a dark pink shirt and a lighter pink skirt. "I like your shirt." I said, "Thanks, I have a yellow one too. I'll show you later." Chloe said, "No time for chit chat. We've got to get out of here." Amy said, "But what about Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked, "Don't worry, we're not leaving without them." Emily said, "Riku is by the paopu tree and that big dark, scary void." Chloe said, "And Kairi is in the secret cave, but she's in bad shape. And there's too many Heartless for us to get her out safely." Cindy said,

"Let's go and get Riku first he can help us save Kairi." I said, "As you say, fearless leader." Emily said, mocking a salute, "What does she mean by that?" I asked, "Hehe, I'll tell you later. Here take these, your weapons will do nothing against the Heartless use them instead." Amy said, handing Sora a sword and giving me a wand with a Mickey head. "Hey, we used these in our dreams." I said, "You sure did. I was going to give you the same wand we use, but we don't have time to let it sync up with your heart. Plus the darkness will play a big interference. So, just make do with this for now." Amy said, "Okay, I understand." I said, "So shall we?" Sora asked, "We shall. We don't have much time left." Amy said, "Remember everyone, our goal is to get to Riku don't bother with the Heartless unless completely necessary got it?" Amy asked, "We got it." We said, "Alright on the count of three. 1, 2." Amy counted, "3!" Sora and I said, running out, "Something tells me we should expect this to happen a lot." Emily said, before rushing after us. Sora and I saw Riku standing near the paopu tree thanks to our new weapons we cut though the Heartless like butter

"Riku!" We called, out when we got to him, "Riku the island is under attack! At first, I thought there were cute, but they're actually really clingy." I said, taking a few Heartless out, "The door has opened…" Riku said, "What?" Sora asked, "The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku said, "What are you talking about? We've got to save Kairi!" Sora said, "Kairi's coming with us! Not only that. But Dakota and our new friends are coming to," Riku said, to our surprise "Once we step though, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku said, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into! The darkness may seem like a good idea, but it's an evil power that should never be tampered with. It can make you lose yourself; it could make you lose your heart." Emily explained, but Riku's mind was made up and a puddle made from darkness formed around him and Sora. "Riku." Sora said, "Oh, no, I'm not getting near that." I said, stepping away, "You are a smart kid." Emily said,

The darkness spread across Sora, and Riku's body's and Sora was trying his best to grab his hand, but the spreading darkness was making it hard to all the while I was holding Chloe in my arms as Amy, and the others tried to protect me "Riku, don't do it!" Chloe shouted, "Don't leave us. We need you!" I pleaded, just when the darkness engulfed the two a spark of light shined through the blackness and Sora was free, but Riku was gone. "Where did he go? Riku?" Sora asked, "To another world, I'm afraid." Amy said, "Hey, what's that." I said, pointing the oversized key that materialized in his hand. "A Keyblade!" Amy said, in wonder, "So you are the one we're looking for." Chloe said, "What's a keyblade, and why do I have it?" Sora asked, "A weapon used all the way back from ancient times. Also, it's the best weapon to be used against the Heartless." Emily explained, "So I can use this to rescue Kairi?" Sora asked, hopeful, "You bet you can let's go save your girlfriend, woo!" Emily said, rushing off, "Um, she's not my girlfriend." Sora said, "Don't worry; she does this." Amy said, "Come on guys; let's do this." I said, using his new Keyblade, we made it to the secret cave, but there was a door blocking the entrance.

"Um, since when was there a door here?" I asked, "The light must be trying to protect Kairi. Come on. She needs us." Amy said, we went inside and found Kairi "Kairi!" Sora and I shouted, "Sora, Dakota." Kairi said weakly I got a good look at her: her face was pale, and she had some scratches on her arms from the Heartless attacks. Kairi tried to walk over to us but the door opened, and a flood of darkness pushed her to us Sora tried to catch her, but she didn't crash into us she disappeared inside of him. The wind blew us back outside, and we landed on a chunk of the island rising in the air. "Huh? Woah!" Sora said, seeing how far up we were. We looked back and saw the same giant tree-like monster from our dream, "What is that thing!" I exclaimed, "It's called a Dark side. A gigantic pureblood Heartless." Amy explained, "Don't worry, I can get us out of here. I'm sorry, Sora, but we can't save your island. Brace yourselves, everyone, this will be a bumpy ride." Amy said she waved her rainbow wand and pointed it to the ground, but nothing happened. "Oh, no!" Amy said, "What's wrong?" We asked, "The wand doesn't have enough power. The darkness is too strong; it can't find the light." Amy said, "Great, what do we do now?" Sora asked, "Look out!" I yelled when the Dark side lounged at us.

"We do what we normally do. Fight like our lives depends on it!" Emily shouted, "Hey, Sora, do you remember how to fight this thing?" I asked, "You bet I do." Sora replied, "Aim for the arms." We said, "Be careful of the dark puddle it creates, Shadows will come out of it." Cindy said, "Don't worry, we remember." We said all of us fought the Dark side the best we could, but Sora and I were unexperienced even though I was able to dodge with ease, doing damage to it was not easy with the wand I was using. As I was hitting its arm, the other one grabbed my "Ahhhh!" I screamed, "Put me down, you big brut!" I said, hitting it with my wand "This wand does nothing." I said, throwing it away, "Wait, that's it. A sword, hand me a sword quick!" I shouted, "Do what she says." Sora said, trying to get me down Emily grabbed the one Sora used before he got his Keyblade from Amy's backpack and threw it to me I caught it and dug it into its arm. The Dark side let out a scream of pain and dropped me, and Emily and the others caught me before I could hit the ground

"It's weakened." Emily said seeing the Dark side nursing its injured arm "I think it's time for a little convergence magic." Emily said, "I think you're right, Sora? Follow our lead." Amy said we all gathered around Sora and touched our weapons together causing a spark of light Sora then did a backflip in the air with the rest us circling around him in mid-air finally we pointed our weapons at the Dark side and a giant beam of light destroyed it. "We did it!" I exclaimed when I landed "Yes we did, but we're not out of the woods yet. Hang on girls we're taking a detour." Amy said, "Brace yourselves for impact!" Emily exclaimed, holding onto a nearby tree. Sora was holding on to a broken piece of wood, and I was hanging on to Sora. But the pull of the dark void was too strong, and we all got pulled into the void "Don't be afraid you'll be okay." Amy's said to us, "Just remember, keep your light burning strong." She said just then light blinded us and the next thing we knew we were falling to a strange world.


	6. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the way they expected too, Dakota and the others have made it to a new world. But the dangers that await will have them questioning what is going here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I've writing for now so don't expect an update for a while now. The final Lunar Curse chapter will come out soon so please bear with me.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Emily screamed as she was falling to the new world, "Ow ow ow ow ow." She said, nursing her head after they crashed, "Is everyone alright?" Amy asked, "I think so. Nothing feels broken." Cindy said, "I'm fine, but something broke my fall." Chloe said, hanging from a lamppost, "Do you need help, Chloe?" Amy asked, "Nope, I'm good." Chloe replied, sliding down the post, "Hey, where are we?" Emily asked, "I think, from the looks of things. We're in Traverse Town, the world where people go to when their world is lost." Amy said, "Great, now that we're here. What do we do now? And where are Sora and Dakota?" Emily asked, "Wait, they're not here?" Amy asked, looking around, "I saw them land somewhere but. I don't know where." Chloe said, "Hey, genius, I thought you said we would end up in the same world." Emily said, "I thought we would've, at least. That was before Riku chose darkness over us." Amy said, "Great. Now we're two people short. And we're missing both Kairi and Riku; you were right comparing Riku and Tarra together." Emily said, "Why is that, Emily?" Cindy asked, "Because he is exactly like his predecessor!" Emily shouted, "What, does she mean by that?" Chloe asked, "Tarra was always getting tricked by bad guys too. According to King Mickey." Amy said,

"Oh, okay." Chloe replied, "Guys, arguing isn't going to salve anything. We need to find Sora and Dakota." Cindy said, "We also need to find Donald and Goofy." Chloe said, "I don't think that'll take too long." Cindy said, "Why's that?" Everyone asked, "Because they're over there." Cindy said, pointing to them, "They must've just got here. Come on everyone lets go." Amy said, and they ran off but unknown to them, they just passed Sora and I. Donald, Goofy, and Pluto just landed in town when something caught Goofy's eye "Hmm, Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy said, pointing to the sky, "Come on, let's hurry." Donald said, "Donald, Goofy!" Amy shouted, running up to them, "Heartless!" They exclaimed, summoning their weapons, "Wait! We're not here to hurt you. We were sent here by King Mickey." Amy explained, "The King?!" They asked, "Yes we are, my group represents the cursed Heartless angels. We were sent here when the worlds started falling to darkness, which is why the stars have started going out." Amy explained, "We just saw one go out a moment ago." Goofy said concerned, "That world must've been Destiny Islands, the Heartless attacked last night. Some of the island inhabitants were scattered." Amy explained, "That's awful!" Goofy exclaimed,

"Have you guys seen a boy with silver blueish hair, wearing a yellow shirt, blue pants, and blue shoes?" Chloe asked, "Or a girl with red hair, a white shirt, a pink skirt, and white tennis shoes?" Cindy asked, "How about a boy with brown spikey hair, a black jacket, red pants, and yellow shoes." Emily asked, "And finally a girl with long brown hair, wearing a purple shirt like ours and a pink skirt." Amy said, "Sorry, we haven't seen anyone like that." Donald said, "Well, if you do their names are Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Dakota." Amy said, "Donald, I think we should help look for them." Goofy said, "Wak, Goofy, we need to find Leon and the key we don't have time." Donald said, angrily, "Oh, did we forget to mention the brown-haired boy has the key you're looking for." Emily said, "He does?!" Donald and Goofy asked, "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on Goofy we need to find him." Donald said, pulling Goofy along, "Wait!" Amy said, "What?" Everyone asked, "We all can't go together." She said, "What do you mean?" Emily asked, "We need to find Dakota, and Donald, Goofy, and Pluto need to find Leon and Sora." Amy said,

"But, shouldn't Dakota and Sora be together?" Emily asked, "They should be, but I'm not sure. We also need to see if the other islanders made it here, so I say we split up." Amy explained, "Emily and Chloe, you two go with Donald and Goofy to find Leon, he might have more information than we do on this matter. Cindy, you're with me we're going to find Dakota, Sora and anybody else who needs us." Amy explained, "Okay, Amy, we got it." Everyone said, "Good luck everyone, you're going to need it." Amy said, everyone, got buddied up and went their separate ways, "Where's that key…" Donald said impatiently, "Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." Goofy said, "Uh, Donald, ya know, I betcha that…" Goofy said, noticing Pluto sniffing in the other direction, "Aw, what do you know you, big palooka?" Donald said, "What do I know?" Goofy asked himself, "Come on, Goofy, there's no persuading him." Emily said, "Hmm. Guess you right come on Pluto!" Goofy called out as he was walking away with the others. 

Sora and I were unconscious in a back ally after crash landing, and the two of us were out cold. But, Pluto was about to fix that. When he found us, Pluto started sniffing Sora and licked his face, "Ah, oh, what a dream…" Sora said still half asleep "Ah, this isn't a dream!" Sora exclaimed after Pluto jumped on him, "Dakota wake up!" He said, shaking me, "Uh, five more minutes' mom. I don't want to go to school today." I said in my sleep, "Dakota, this isn't your home, wake up!" Sora said, "Ahh, where are we?! What happened, where are the others?!" I asked, "Okay, I remember now we were attacked by Heartless, and those girls helped us, then we stopped that giant one after that we got sucked up by that void." I explained, "Oh, great, now I remember. Where are we? Oh, boy." Sora said, "Do you know where we are?" Sora asked, Pluto "Pluto." I said, "You know him?" Sora asked, "No, it's what it says on his name tag." I said, showing it to him, Pluto's ears rose up, and he ran off, "Hey, wait." Sora said, and we ran off to catch up, "This is totally wired..." Sora said, looking around, "We're in another world!" "Sora we need to find those girls. They can tell us what's going on." I said, "I hope your right, but where should we look? I doubt anyone will believe us when we say we're from another world and we're looking for talking Heartless wearing shirts and skirts." Sora said,

I looked around, and someone caught my eye, "Sora, Look!" I said, pointing to a boy laying on the ground, "It can't be?!" Sora said, rubbing his eyes, "It is, come on, he could be hurt." I said, running to his side, "Tidus! Tidus, wake up! Come on." I said, desperately trying to wake him up, "Come on, please don't be dead!" Sora said, "Here, use this kupo." A little creature said handing me a water bottle he was small, his body was white, had little ears on the sides of his head, a big orange nose, a red floating pompom, and two purple bat wings. "Hey, thanks." I said taking the bottle Sora helped pour it on his face, and it seemed to have worked "Uh, Sora? Dakota? Man, I just had the craziest dream. The island was under attack, and we got scattered." Tidus said still half asleep, "That's just it, this isn't a dream this is real!" I said, "What!" He said now fully awake, "Whoa, what is this place? And where are the others?' Tidus asked, looking around, "We have a lot to tell you." Sora said, and we explained everything, "Wow, that's nuts, so those things that attacked are called, Heartless and some helped you?" Tidus asked, "Yeah, something like that." I said, "And Riku and Kairi are also missing? Man, this is crazy if I wasn't seeing this for myself I would never believe you." Tidus said,

"Speaking of which, Tidus where's Sephie and Wakka?' Sora asked, "Well, when you two left for the island the Heartless showed up and attacked us, then void showed up and started sucking everything up. It was chaos we must have gotten separated." Tidus explained, "Great, that means they could be anywhere." Sora said, "Hopefully, they made it here." I said, "Hey, Tidus, have you seen an orange dog with a green collar on?" I asked, "Nope, I was out cold remember? But I can help you look." He replied, "Great, we could the help. But first, let's find out where we are." Sora suggested, "If you're looking for help I suggest asking for some advice at the accessory shop kupo." The white creature said, "Thank you, um, what should we call you?" I asked, "Well, I don't really have a name so just call me Moogle kupo. Mostly because that's what we are kupo." The Moogle said, "Well, thank you, Moogle. Hope to see you soon." I said, walking away with the others "Oh, by the way, some of my friends are opening an item workshop soon if you have any special items. Give them to my pals on the second floor of the accessory shop. Can't miss it kupo." The Moogle explained, "Sure, we can do that. Thanks again for the help." I said and we left.

The shop wasn't too far away it was just up some stairs, and we were there "Do think there is anyone inside who can help us?' Tidus asked, "I hope so, maybe someone has seen Riku or Kairi." Sora said, "Well, we won't know until we head inside. Come on, everyone." I said going in. Inside there wasn't much, but a middle-aged man was watching the counter. He had blond hair, was wearing goggles, a white shirt, blue cargo pants, and a piece of straw in his mouth. "Hello there." I said, "Hey, there how can I… Aw, it's only some kids." The man said, seeing us, "I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" he said annoyed, "Okay, okay, simmer down." The man said, "My name is Dakota." I said, "And I'm Tidus." Tidus said, "So why the long faces? You kids lost or something?" "Yeah, something like that." I said, "No, we're not! Well maybe. Where are we?" Sora asked, "Huh?" The man said, and we told him our story. "Traverse Town…So gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked, "Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid." He said, "Nice to meet you." I said, "Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island." Cid said, "Hmm… Guess we better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora said,

"Excuse me but have you seen a group of talking Heartless wearing shirts and skirts like mine." I asked, "Or my friends Wakka and Sephie?" Tidus asked, "Nope, can't say I have but now that you mention it. A group of four girls, a duck, and a dog was it? Was asking if I've seen anyone that sounds just like you." Cid said, "That must be them, did they say where they were going?" I asked, "Nope, left in a mighty big hurry. But you might be able to find them in the second or third district, might be able to find your other friends too." Cid explained, "Thanks, Cid, come on guys. Let's go." I said, "Happy to help, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." Cid said, flicking his nose with his thumb, "Thanks, we appreciate it." Sora said, and we left. After we left, we found the door to the second district, "I don't think you should come with us Tidus, it could be dangerous." Sora said, "No way if Wakka and Sephie need us, I'm not staying behind." He said, "Well, I don't think that wooden staff will do much damage but don't worry, we'll protect you." I said reaching for my weapon, "Sora It's gone!" I exclaimed, "What? What did you do with it?" Sora asked, "I threw it away back at the island. Great now I can't fight ether." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you, I promise." Sora said, "Thank you, Sora." I said, feeling much better, "Well, I guess it's settled then we're going together." Tidus said, being the first to go through, "You just can't stop that kid, can you?" I asked, "Nope, just like me." Sora said, and we followed him. The first thing we saw when we entered, was a man running from something he fell and his heart floated out of his body, into a void, and out popped a Heartless we've never seen before, but it disappeared. "Well, at least it left." I said, "Yeah, but something tells me there's more." Sora said, and he was right because a group of Shadows surrounded us. "It's the creatures from the island!" Tidus exclaimed, "The Heartless!" Sora and I exclaimed, we took the Heartless out, but another wave showed up. "Come on, don't these things ever give up." Sora said, just then a bunch of balls came flying at them, "Hey, how 'bout you pick on someone your own size." A familiar voice said, "Wakka!" We exclaimed, "Boy, are we glad to see you!" I said, "Hey, guys mind if I join?" He asked, "Yes, please." Sora said with the help from Tidus and Wakka, the four of us made quick work of the Heartless. "We did it, I said, "Yeah, we did. Thanks, Wakka." Sora said, "No problem I'm just happy I found you. Look we're not safe here, follow me. I know a place where we can talk where the Heartless won't bother us." Wakka said,

"You know about the Heartless?" We asked, "Of course I do everyone here does come on." Wakka said, and he led us to the hotel. But just as we left Donald, Goofy, Emily, and Chloe came out of the second district door, "Doesn't look like he's here." Goofy said, "Keep looking!" Donald said, "Wonder what ever happened to Pluto?" Chloe said, "Aw, I'm sure he's not too far." Goofy said. When we got inside the hotel, there was no one there. "This place is completely empty." I said, "Yeah, but at least the Heartless aren't here." Tidus said, "Aw, but looks are deceiving." Wakka said, and he knocked on a yellow door, "Hello, oh Wakka, it's you. I see you found your friends." A young woman said: she had long brown hair tied in a brad, was wearing a pink dress with a light purple belt, she had brown boots and pink ribbon in her hair. "Good to see you again, Aerith." Wakka said, "Come on inside the others are waiting." Aerith said leading us in inside we couldn't believe our eyes the parents of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sephie, Tidus, and Wakka were waiting for us "Mom! You're here!" Sora said, running to his mother, "Oh, my baby, you're safe!" She said, hugging her son, "I can't believe it, you all made it here?" I asked, "No, unfortunately, not everyone they seemed to have been scatted to different worlds." The mayor said who was also Kairi's adopted father.

"Come on. We'll tell you everything over a nice cup of tea." Sora's mother said, and we told them everything, "So, that's what happened." Riku's father said, "So, he was right after all. I just can't believe that he would put himself in danger like that." Riku's mother said, "When we were on the island a group of four talking Heartless girls helped us and tried to worn Riku about using the power of darkness. But it seemed like his mind was made up, and we haven't seen him since. I hope he's okay." I said worried about Riku's safety, "But what about the rest of you. How did you get here?" Sora asked, "You see, I'm sure Tidus already told you about the Heartless and the dark void? But when you left to look for Riku and Kairi they started showing up, we all made it back home safely, but the void showed up and started sucking everything up. Houses, trees, even the ground wasn't safe. We tried to run, but there was nowhere to go eventually we got sucked up too we thought we were goners. But then a light came piercing through, and Sephie and I woke up on a roof." Wakka explained, "Then Aerith found us and brought us here. One by one, more and more people showed up, and well, here we are." He said, "Wow, that's nuts." I said, "I know, tell me about it. Wakka where's Sophie?"

Sora asked, "We decided to split up to look for you and the others. But you can't go two steps without those pests coming to get you; I haven't seen Sephie for an hour now. I don't know what happened to her." Wakka explained, "Don't worry, we'll find her." Sora said, "You will?!" Everyone asked, "Of course we will. I didn't want you guys getting in this mess, so I'll save Sephie and anyone else too." Sora said, "Be careful, honey. Those things are dangerous." Sora's mother said, "Don't worry mom, I- we will." Sora said, putting his arm around me, "Come on, Dakota, let's go." He said, "Okay, Sora, I'm ready." I said, "Tidus, Wakka stay here or go back to the first district. It's too risky for us to all go together." Sora said, "We understand we'll stay here and look after the others." Wakka said, "let us know if you find Sephie, Riku and Kairi." Tidus said we said goodbye to everyone and left just as Donald, Goofy, Emily, and Chloe came inside "Do you think Leon is here?" Goofy asked, "I don't know, but he's here somewhere." Donald said, "Look." Chloe said, pointing to Tidus and Wakka, "Aw, it's just a bunch kids." Donald said, "No, that's Tidus and Wakka there from the island." Emily explained, "Maybe they've seen Sora and Dakota." Chloe said, and they flow over to them, "Hey, you two wait." Emily said, flying over to them, "Hey, you're those strange voices that we kept hearing back at the island." Tidus said, "See, I told you they weren't ghosts." Wakka said,

"Yeah, well for all things considering we should be. My name is Emily, and this is my friend Chloe." Emily said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Chloe said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Tidus said, "Have you seen Sora and Dakota anywhere?" Chloe asked, "Sorry, you just missed them. They just left to find Sephie." Tidus said, "What about a fella named Leon?" Goofy asked, "Never heard of him, but a nice woman named Aerith just left. She may know a thing or two." Wakka said, "Thanks for your help. We'll see you guys soon." Chloe said, and they left with Donald and Goofy. While Sora and I went exploring some more, Amy and Cindy were in the ally way trying to find us "Still no sign of them. I'm starting to get worried." Amy said, "Yeah, so am I. I hope they're safe, wherever they are." Cindy said, "Hey, do you remember when we first got our first mission?" Amy asked, "Yeah, of course, I do about a week ago." Cindy said, remembering the day they meet King Mickey and Master Yen Sid. "Come on, Emily, we're going to be late." Amy said, "Sorry, It's not easy climb. Huh, will it kill that wizard to get an elevator." Emily said as she tried to climb the stairs when the girls reached the top they could hear King Mickey and Yen Sid talking.

"It seems the worlds are in danger once again Yen Sid." Mickey said, "The stars are going out, and that could only mean the darkness has begun to spread across to other worlds." Mickey explained, "Yes, it seems as though you are right. The Heartless have gotten stronger, and soon it will be too late to stop them." Master Yen Sid said, "I was so hoping the worlds would stay peaceful after Ventus, Aqua, and Tarra saved them ten years ago." Mickey said, "As much as I know you wish to help them, but we have much more at stake than to be looking blindly for them." Yen Sid said, "You are right, but we need more help, or we'll never win." Mickey said, "Which is why I called for some assistance. Come in, girls." Yen Sid said, and the door opened, "Hello there, my name is Amy, and this is Emily, Cindy, and Chloe. We represent the cursed Heartless angels." Amy said, "Why, I can't believe it's you." Mickey said, recognizing the girls, "Hello, Mickey, it's great to see you again." Amy said, "I understand you girls have knowledge that might help us in our time of need." Yen Sid said, "Yes we do, you see three years ago we were captured and cursed by an evil fairy named Maleficent. She had plans to use us as part of her Heartless army. But it didn't work out, and we ended up looking like this." Amy explained, "She has been searching for the seven pure lights for years now. And managed to capture three. And that was a while ago now." Emily said, 

"And she has been planning this for a long time now. Especially since the Heartless have been attacking for six years at the time of our capture." Amy said, "And now she has enlisted help from villains across different worlds." She said, "But we have a plan to stop her." Chloe said, "You see, there is a world that is close to both the realm of light and darkness. The world is called Destany Islands, there resides one of the seven princesses we're going to stay there and stop the darkness before it can hurt anyone or at least save as many people as we can." Amy explained, "It seems as though you have things all worked out. But remember no one can know you came from another world that is the rules. So don't forget." Yen Sid said, "Don't worry, we won't. But there is one more thing we want to request." Amy said, "And what would that be?" Yen Sid asked, "We want to bring a girl here to be our new leader." Amy said to everyone's surprise, "You see, we have someone that we guard being guarding angels and all. She is someone that has been wanting to come here for a long time, and her heart is longing for it. So much so that she wants it more than anything. And we can bring her here no problem." Amy said, "But why would you want to step down, Amy? You're a good leader." Mickey asked, "She is a mixture of all of us. I am a good leader like you said, but I also am quick to judge and think on the logical side. I'm not that good at creative thinking." Amy said, "Emily is too reckless and has already put us in danger one too many times." To that, Emily just shrugged.

"Chloe is too young, and doesn't do very well in dangerous situations, and Cindy doesn't have much going for her in the abilities department. But her hands are full taking care of Chloe and making sure the rest of us don't fall apart. What I'm saying is, she is better as a peacemaker and a medic than a leader." Amy explained, "I understand, I hope she can help us. Please, teach her everything about how to use the Keyblade." Yen Sid said, "Oh, she won't be using a Keyblade. She'll be using a rainbow wand." Amy said, "Um, Yen, Sid? Do you think the Keyblade welders that saved the worlds from ten years ago could help us out?" Emily asked, "Unfortunately, we still haven't found them. Even my magic has its limits, Mickey and I have searched for years but to no avail." Yen Sid said, "We understand, hopefully, they can still be found." Amy said, "We'll bring Dakota here tomorrow morning. That's night time in her world." Amy said, "What about you, King Mickey?" Cindy asked, "I'll be trying to stop the darkness from the inside out." Mickey said, "You're going to the dark realm?!" Emily asked, "That's dangerous!" Amy said, "I know, but I have to find out what's causing this. By the way, could you keep an eye on my pals when you meet them?" Mickey asked, "Of course we can." Amy said, "Thanks, pal. Master Yen Sid, we won't fail you." Mickey said saluting, "I have no doubt in my mind that you will. Just remember, be careful who you trust; you never know who might be serving the darkness." Yen Sid said,

"We won't!" Everyone said saluting, and they left, "You girls, be careful." Mickey said, "We know, because of the way we look people are quicker to judge us." Amy said, "You be careful too, Mickey. And let us know what you find." Emily said, "Thanks, pals, ha ha. See ya real soon." Mickey said, and they all went their separate ways. "I still can't believe so much has happened in such a short time." Amy said, "Hey, what are you kids doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking around alone here?" A girl said, jumping from the roof. She had black hair, was wearing a bandana a green mid-drift top and too many other things for me to list off. "Who are you? And why are you so over-dressed?" Amy asked, "Amy!" Cindy said, hitting her side for what she said, "What? It's something Emily would say if she were here." Amy said, "Well if you must know, my name is Yuffie." She said, "My name is Amy." She said, "And I'm Cindy." She said, "Nice to meet both of you so, what brings you two here? I doubt you're here to see the sights looking like Heartless and all." Yuffie said, "You're right we're here on business. A world was just destroyed, and we just got separated from our friends." Amy explained, "Amy, we can't tell her that!" Cindy panicked, knowing the rules, "Oh, you must be ones the king told us about. We've been expecting you for a while now." Yuffie said, "Wait, you know the King?" Cindy asked, "Of course we do. After all we're from another world too." Yuffie said,

"Come on. I'm sure if you're here the Kings other friends are here too." She said, "They are, but we can't leave yet. We're looking for two kids named Sora and Dakota have you seen them?" Amy asked, "I haven't, but Aerith has. Said they left to find a friend think her name was Sephie." Yuffie said, "Well, do you think you could help us find them?" Cindy asked, "Yep, I sure can follow me. We'll find your friends." Yuffie said she then grabbed the two of them and started jumping from house to house. Sora and I have been all over town, and there was still no sign of Sephie, Riku, or Kairi. "Where could they be?" I asked, "I don't know, maybe there somewhere we can't go to yet." Sora said, "Well, we've been to everywhere we can. So I don't know where else to look." I said, "How about we ask around?" Sora suggested, "I like that idea." I said Sora took my hand, and we went to the square, "They'll come at you out of nowhere." A man's voice said, "Who are you?" Sora asked, "And they'll keep on coming at you, as long you continue to wield the Keyblade." The man said he had brown hair, a scar on his face, was wearing a black leather jacket, gloves, and black pants. A white shirt and wearing a neckless and brown belt wrist band. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He said, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?' Sora asked, 

"Never mind. Now let's see that Keyblade." The man said, coming closer to us, "What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said, holding the Keyblade ready to defend it, "Alright, then have it your way." The man said, holding his weapon across his back. It looked like a mixture of a gun and a sword. The man started his attack with blasting a fireball at us, but we dodged it. Sora went in for his attack, but the man jumped back, making it hard for Sora to land a hit.

Meanwhile, I was defenseless. I lost my wand and Sora's sword (The real one Amy gave him, not the wooden one.) Back at the island, so I was forced to hide behind Cid's shop and watch. That was when I saw Tidus and Wakka waving me over. They were behind the mailbox. I looked at Sora, and the man both were too busy with each other to notice me so I ran as fast as I could to the boys. I ran down the stars and Tidus grabbed my arm, and the three of us hid behind the mailbox, but we could still see everything. The first thing I noticed as Sora fought the mysterious man was how unpredictable he was when we were fighting Heartless all they did was jump and scratch at us. But this was a human, a real person who can think, learn, and adapt to Sora's move set. Sora was still inexperienced and was tired from fighting. We've been fighting for an hour trying to find Sephie, Riku, and Kairi. And Wakka was right. We couldn't go two steps without the Heartless getting on our tails.

"I saw Sora slowing down, and the man was using it as his opportunity to strike him down, but Sora dodged rolled out of the way catching the man off guard Sora, struck him in the back, and he was about to finish him off when. It was his turn to be caught off guard the man spun around and slashed at Sora, causing him to get knocked out. I was about to run to protect him but thought it would be safer to hide with Wakka and Tidus. Just then, Yuffie, Amy, and Cindy came just in time to see the aftermath of the struggle. "What happened here?' Cindy asked, "Sora!" Amy exclaimed, seeing Sora lying on the ground, "Hey, you found it. Nice going Leon." Yuffie said, "You're Leon?!" The girls said, shocked by the news, "Still… It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon said, "So, who are your new friends?" He asked, looking at Amy and Cindy, "Last time I checked Heartless don't have mouths or wore clothes." He said, "This is Amy and Cindy. They, along with a few others, were sent here by order of King Mickey Mouse." Yuffie explained, "So, you were the girls he told us about in his letters? The cursed Heartless angels. It's nice to meet both of you." Leon said, "It's nice to meet you, too, but we can talk when we find everyone." Amy said, "We're still missing three kids, their names are Riku, Kairi, and Dakota." She said, "Sorry but, I haven't seen anyone with those names. But I have seen a brown-haired girl wearing clothes similar to yours." Leon said,

"That's Dakota!" Amy and Cindy exclaimed, "Did you see where she went?" Amy asked, "No, I didn't I was too busy with Sora to see where she ran off too." Leon said, "Great, she could be anywhere." Cindy said, "Actually, I think I just found them." Yuffie said, pointing to the mailbox they got closer and saw Tidus, Wakka, and me trembling with fear after being found. "Please, d-don't hurt us." I said, afraid, "If you hurt my friends, I'll make you pay." Tidus said, "Dakota, Tidus, Wakka! You're safe!" Amy and Cindy said relived that we were all safe, "Hey, you look just like Emily and Chloe." Tidus said, "You meet them?" Amy asked, "Yeah, we did a little while ago with a duck and a dog." Wakka said, "Well, sounds like you meet everyone, I'm Amy Emily's older sister, and this is Cindy, Chloe's older sister." Amy explained, "And my name's Yuffie, and you already met Squall." She said, "I told you to stop calling me that. My name is Leon now." Leon said, annoyed, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Come on. We'll take you back to the hotel to explain what's been going on. Amy call your sister and the others they need to hear what we know." Leon said,

"Don't worry. I'm sure they won't miss a thing." Yuffie said, "Why's that, Yuffie?" I asked, "Aerith said she'd pick them up and tell them everything." Yuffie said, "That's good to know come on; let’s go before the Heartless find us." Leon said he picked Sora up and Yuffie picked me up and led the others back to the second district. While walking there, Tidus and Wakka were talking to Amy and Cindy about everything we went through. I was exhausted and being carried made me feel safe enough to fall asleep, so I snuggled into Yuffie and let sleep take its hold.


	7. A Much Needed Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Leon found the key he was looking for now Sora and Dakota need to be filled in on the situation so far. But, who are these mysterious Heartless girls? And whatever happened to Riku and Kairi?

I was sleeping in Yuffie's arms as she and Leon led us to the hotel as I slept I had a dream about Riku. He woke up in a mysterious world looking for us; he was all alone except for a figure I couldn't make out. The dream ended before I could find out what happened to him. Next thing I knew, I woke up in my bedroom.

* * *

"She's gone!" Yuffie exclaimed, "What?" Leon asked, "I don't know what happened. One minute she's napping in my arms, the next poof. Disappeared into thin air." Yuffie explained, "Don't worry; she'll be back, her sleep was too deep. Dakota is back in her world now." Amy explained, "How does that work?" Tidus asked, "We'll explain later. But, first things first, we need Emily and Chloe." "I hope Aerith gets here soon," Cindy said,

* * *

Emily, Chloe, Donald, and Goofy were walking down the back alleyway, still trying to find us. "We've been walking forever, and there's still no sign of the key." Donald said, exasperated, "Yeah, and there's still no sign of Sora, Dakota, or Leon." Chloe said, "Maybe there's someone in this alleyway." Emily suggested, "Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky! Goofy said, "Aw phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said when someone tapped him on the back. He jumped onto Goofy's back. "Excuse me. Did the King send you?" Aerith asked, "Yeah, he did. Who are you, and how do you know that?" Chloe asked, "My name is Aerith. I'm friends with Leon. You're looking for Dakota and Sora, right?" She asked, "Yes, we are!" Cindy and Chloe said, "Follow me. I'll explain everything." Aerith said, leading the gang to the hotel,

* * *

"I see you found them." Leon said as Aerith and the others walked up to him, "And I see you found the rest as well." Aerith said, "Cindy, Amy! Chloe said, running to her sister. "Chloe, I'm so happy you're safe," Cindy said, hugging her sister.

"Tidus, Wakka. What are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Emily asked, "We're sorry we just got worried about Dakota and Sora, so we left to find them." Wakka said, "We ran into Leon and thought he was a bad guy. Not long after that, we found Dakota and Sora." Tidus explained, "You found Dakota?!" Emily and Chloe asked, "When Leon found Sora, he fought him for the Keyblade. We saw Dakota behind Cid's shop after she found us we hid behind the mailbox." Wakka explained, "After that, Yuffie and Leon found us, and here we are." Tidus said, "Gawrsh, all that's been happened while we've been looking for ya. But uh, where's Dakota?" Goofy asked, "She fell asleep in Yuffie's arm, and dream jumped." Amy explained, "Dream jumped?! Uh, what's that?" Donald asked, "We'll tell you later, but first let's get everything sorted out we have a lot to talk about." Amy said, "Amy's right Aerith. Take Donald and Goofy to the red room. "We'll be next door explaining the situation with Sora, Dakota, Emily, and the others," Leon explained,

"Great, let's go, Goofy." Donald said, "Uh, Donald, don't you think we should stay with Sora?" Goofy asked, "Aw, he's not going anywhere. Right now, we need answers." Donald said, "Uh, I guess you're right. We'll talk to you fellers later." Goofy said, entering the room with Donald and Aerith.

* * *

"Oh, my baby. I hope he's alright." Sora's mother said, "I'm really sorry, ma'am. But I couldn't let the Heartless get a hold of that key." Leon said, "Thank you for finding them, Leon, but next time try talking to him." Sora's mother said, "How long do you think Sora will be out cold like this? Can't we just start this meeting already?" Emily asked, "I told you not without Sora and Dakota. They need to know about the dangers we're in." Amy said, "I knew that much. But still, we don't have all day. The Heartless will find us sooner than later." Emily said, "She's right, Amy. We don't even know when Dakota will come back." Chloe said, just then, light shined through the room, and I was sleeping on the same bed Sora was. "Well, that answers that question," Emily said,

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." Kairi said Sora opened his eyes and saw who he thought was Kairi. "You okay?" She asked, "I guess..." Sora replied, "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade." Kairi said, "I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi. Dakota and I have been looking all over town for you." Sora said, "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." She said, and Sora snapped out of his daze, "I think you might have over down it, Squall." Yuffie said, "That's Leon." He said, "Seems like you were dreaming about Kairi, kid." Emily said, "Hey, it's you, Dakota, and I have been looking all over for- Oh no! Where's Dakota?!" Sora asked, "Sora? Are you okay?" I asked as I was waking up, "Oh, there you are." He said, "Good, You're awake. Finally, we can start this meeting." Emily said,

Sora, it's the girls." I said, "Yep, it's us." Amy said, "Thank goodness you're safe." I said, "We're sorry for worrying you. And we're also sorry about the rough landing." Amy said, "It's okay; we're just happy you're safe." I said, "But who are you? Why did you attack Sora, and why do you want his Keyblade?" I asked,

"Right, the Keyblade…" Sora said, seeing it standing on the doorframe, "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe you of all people are the chosen one." Leon said, holding the Keyblade as it disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Sora's. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." He said, "Well, for all things considering you should be happy that Sora is chosen. Especially since Keyblade welders are becoming a dying breed." Amy said, "Wait, there are more people like Sora?' I asked, "Yes, there were. There was a time Keyblade welders were everywhere now. It's almost forgotten." Amy said, "But, there are three welders. That trained under a powerful master." Emily said,

"Well, where are they? I would love to meet them; we could also use their help." I said, getting sad looks from Emily and the others "Is it something I said?" I asked, "Unfortunately, they have been missing for over ten years. One lost his heart and is in a deep slumber. As for the other two, we don't know what became of them." Emily explained, "Which is why you and Sora are our only hope." Amy said, "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora asked, "We'll explain everything, but first, I think we owe you an introduction." Amy said, "My name is Amy, and this is my little sister Emily." She said, "Hi, nice to finally meet you without all those Heartless running around." Emily said, "I'm Cindy, and this is my little sister Chloe." She said, pointing to Chloe hiding behind Yuffie's leg, "She's a little shy." Cindy said, "And you already meet Squall and me." Yuffie said, "Do I have to remind you every time? It's Leon." He said, "I'm a little confused about the name here." I said, "Same here." Sora said,

"Your name is Squall Leonheart, right?" Amy asked, "That's right; I changed my name after my world was destroyed." Leon said, "So, with that out of the way. Why are you girls here?" I asked, "Oh, right, Dakota. We're your angels." Amy said, "Angels!" Everyone shouted. Meanwhile, as all of this was going down. Aerith was explaining everything to Donald and Goofy.

* * *

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" She asked, "Yeah." Donald said, "But, they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said, covering his mouth with his hands. "They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now." Aerith explained, "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

* * *

"The Heartless?" Sora asked, "The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie asked, "But, Isn't that what Emily and the others look like?" Sora asked, "Yes, pretty much." Amy said,

"Those without hearts." Leon said, "The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them." Yuffie said, "And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said, "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked, "I have. I read about him in a book." Amy said,

* * *

"Ansem?" Goofy asked, "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of he's findings in a very detailed report." Aerith explained, "Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked, "Its pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith said, "Scattered?" Donald asked, "Too many worlds." She said, "Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Goofy said, "Yes, those were my thought exactly." Aerith said, "We've got to find him quick!" Goofy said, "Wait! First, we need to find that "key"!" Donald said, "That's right. The Keyblade." Aerith said,

* * *

"So… This is the key?" Sora asked, "Exactly!" Yuffie said, "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon explained,

"And, if it wasn't for the Keyblade coming to your aid back on the island. The Heartless would've made quick work of you." Emily said, "That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what." Leon said, "Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said, "The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie said, "So tough luck." Leon said, "Gee, thanks, Leon." I said, annoyed, "How did all this happen? I remember being in my room… Huh." Sora gasped, standing up "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" Sora shouted, "You know what? I really don't know." Leon said,

"Okay, I'm having trouble processing this. You're my angels?" I asked, pointing to Emily and the others, "Yes, we are." Amy said, "The type of angels that have feathery wings, halos, and help others learn the difference between right and wrong?" I asked, "Yep, that's us." Emily said, "But, how come you look like, Heartless?" Sora asked, "That's because three years ago, we were cursed by an evil fairy." Amy explained, "Cursed!" Sora and I exclaimed, "So, that's why you look like that." Tidus said, "Oh, you poor dears." Sora's mother said,

"Well, we're not really cursed anymore. We use this form to blend in. Angels can't sustain a physical form for too long. So, we're using this as our disguise." Amy explained, "Well, I guess that makes sense. But, What about Riku and Kairi? What happened to my island? And where did Dakota come from?" Sora asked, "To answer your first question. I'm sorry Sora but I have no idea what happened to them. Our plan was to have the four of you come here. But, the darkness came early and messed up the whole thing." Amy explained, "As for the Island, I'm sorry Sora… it's gone." She said sadly "Gone!" Everyone exclaimed, "You mean are home is lost?" Tidus asked, "I'm afraid so. We tried to prevent it, but by the time Sora and Dakota came. It was far too late. The door on the island held the Keyhole to the world. When the Heartless invaded, they got to it and lead the world into everlasting darkness. The world is gone and I don't know how to get it back." Amy said,

"As for Dakota, She doesn't come from this universe, we brought her here from another dimension. In her world this is all a video game but we knew how much she loves it here so using a special method called dream jumping. She can go from one universe to the other." Amy explained, "So, I've been dreaming this whole time?" I said, "No, this is real. But to put it simply every time you fall asleep you'll travel to this world and yours. But, don't worry, your family will never know you're gone." Amy explained, "To them you adventures here is just a dream." She said,

"So, is Dakota here to stay?' Sora asked, "Well, that's up to her. We wanted her to be our new leader. But with everything that happened so far. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go home." Amy said, "The choice is yours, you can ether stay and fight the darkness with us or you can head home and live a normal life." Emily said, sitting on a chair with her hands behind her head "And if I refuse?" I asked, "Then you'll be sent home next time you sleep. But, this time you won't come back. So, say your good byes now while you can." Emily said,

I looked at everyone I looked at Sora and his Keyblade. I looked at the door where Aerith was still talking to Donald and Goofy. I thought about Riku and Kairi who wouldn't be able see me again if I left and it wouldn't be fair to them to leave without saying good bye. I made up my mind I was staying "There is no way I'm leaving when other worlds out there are meeting the same fate as the Islands." I said, with a big smile on my face "So, you're staying?" Sora asked, hopeful "You bet I am I'll be the best leader there is." I said, "I knew you would say that. But, before we go you need a new weapon." Amy said, "That's right, I lost mine." I said, "Here take this it's called a Rainbow wand. The Heartless hate this more than the Keyblade. This is what we use on them." Amy explained, "That's so cool. How does it work?" I asked, "It works like this." Amy said, holding up a star shaped wand.

The star was yellow, and the handle was pink. The wand lifted from Amy's hand. It then began glowing and spinning; finally, it pointed itself to my heart and landed in my hand. I looked at it for a moment, then waved it, and rainbows came out of it, "Whoa, cool." I said, "I've never seen anything like it." Tidus said, "Wield it with pride, my friend." Wakka said, "I will, and first order of business is… Huh! Guys, we still need to find Selphie." I said, "She's right; we never found her." Sora said, "If she's still outside, she's in danger. Has anyone seen her?" Amy asked, "I saw her earlier looking for you. When I didn't know who you were, she left before I could stop her." Leon explained, "We have to get out there and look for her. Maybe she found Riku and Kairi." Sora said that's when I remembered the dream I had. "Sora? I saw Riku. He's in another world." I said, "Really, where is he?" Sora asked I don't know. All I know is he woke up on a stone platform, and someone already found him. I hope he's ok." I said,

"I'm sure he is. At least we know he's alright now. Guess that leaves Kairi." Sora said, "Look. If you want to find your friends, we better leave soon." Leon said, "Why do you say that?" I asked, "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find us. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon said, "Prepare myself?" Sora asked, "To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asked, "We're ready." I said, "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith, She should be done filling Donald and Goofy in by now," he said, "Hold on before we go Dakota. I have one more thing I need to give you." Amy said, "What is it, Amy." I said, "It's a winged backpack. With this, you'll be able to fly just like us." She explained, holding up a small pink backpack with fairy wings on the back "Cool." I said, putting it on "How does it look." I said, showing everyone, "It's adorable on you." Yuffie said, "And with this, I can fly." I said, running outside to test them, "Wait, I never told you how to use them." Amy said, but it was too late. I jumped off the balcony and fell on a group of Soldier Heartless, "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Emily said, "Good thing the Soldiers cushioned her fall." Chloe said,

* * *

"Hey, thanks for breaking my fall. But, can you help me back up?" I asked them they nodded and stacked themselves on each other and picked me up. "Leon!" Yuffie exclaimed, seeing a Soldier appear, "Yuffie, go!" Leon said, "Come on, kids, follow me." Yuffie said, taking Tidus and Wakka with her, they went into the next room where Donald, Goofy, and Aerith were, and Donald was smashed by the opening door "Yuffie." Aerith said, running after them, "Sora, let's go!" Leon said, blasting the Heartless out the window and into his buddies. They broke formation and tumbled with me still on them, but luckily I got my wings to work and gently flow down.

* * *

"Are you okay, Dakota?" Sora asked, "I'm fine; thank you." I said, "That's a lot of Heartless." Chloe said, "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader. Let's go!" Leon said and took off. "Where should we go from here?" I asked, using my Rainbow wand for the first time. "Follow me. There's a house that's also a short cut to the second district." Emily said, "We'll regroup in the first district and come up with a plan about what to do next." Everyone ran to a blue house and went inside. And inside was an old lady with a maid outfit on dusting the furniture.

* * *

"Oh, my, I didn't see you come in. Time really flies when you're dusting." She said, "Sorry, ma'am, we didn't know someone was living here. Or we would've knocked first." Emily said, "Oh, it's no trouble, no trouble at all, after all, with the Heartless running about. You can't go anywhere." The woman said, giggling, "Come on in. The names Nanny." She said, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dakota." I said, followed by everyone else saying their names, "Come with me, the Masters will be most pleased to meet you." Nanny said, leading us to the living room.

In the living room was a man, a woman who I thought might be his wife and two dogs "Ah, there you are, Nanny, I was just about to call you for tea." The man said, setting down his newspaper, "I see we have some guests. Sit down, everyone. Make yourselves at home." He said, "Hi, nice to meet you." I said, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Roger, and this is my lovely wife, Anita. And our dogs Pongo and Perdita, you can call her Perdy for short." Roger said, "Those are some really nice Dalmatians." Emily said, "Can I pet them?" I asked, "Of course you can. They love children. Nanny Help me with the tea I want our guests to feel comfortable." Anita said, when tea was served, we told them about our experience,

* * *

"Oh, boy, another world gone with the darkness." Roger said, "Was your world destroyed too?" I asked, "Yes, unfortunately, we lived in London with Nanny and our puppies." Anita explained, "It all happened so suddenly. First, the Heartless showed up. Then the darkness covered everything. Our Puppies were scatted across different worlds." Roger explained,

"Well, we could help you." Sora said, "You will?" They asked, "Oh, honey, we couldn't ask you to do that. It's too dangerous with the Heartless out there." Anita said, "Don't worry, we can handle them. How many Dalmatians puppies do you have? Five, ten, fifteen?" Emily asked, "Ninety-nine." They said, "N, n, n, ninety-nine!" Emily exclaimed, "That's one-hundred and one Dalmatians." Amy said, "How, did you get that many. Do you own a pet store?" Emily asked, "It was all Cruella de Vil's doing. My old school friend." Anita explained, "She hired two fiends named Horace and Jasper to steal the poor dears." Nanny explained, "But, why would she do that?" Chloe asked, "She wanted to turn them and eighty-nine more into a fur coat she could wear. She's obsessed with fur. And she would do anything to get her way even stealing." Roger explained, "One night, Pongo and Perdy ran away from home just to save their puppies and came home with more than we bargained for. And with so many puppies, we decided to live in the county side in a Dalmatian Foundation." Anita explained,

"But, the night before, we would leave the Heartless invaded, and we were separated. And we haven't seen any of the puppies since." Roger said, "Don't worry, Roger, we'll look for the puppies. But, how did you know all of this did your dog's tell you?" I asked, "Oh, heavens, no. The bubbies at Scotland Yard told us the whole story someone found Cruella, Horace, and Jasper walking in the snow with parts of Cruella's broken car, and they thought they should call for help." Roger explained. "When the police arrived and picked them up. Horace and Jasper confessed the whole thing. They will be locked away for a long time." Anita said, with the triumphant barks from Pongo and Perdita, "Well, that's quite the story, but we should be going now we have some friends we need to find. But before we go, is there anything else you need?" Emily asked, "The only thing we ask of you is to bring our puppies back safely. And please do visit us from time to time." Roger said, "We will, we can promise you that come on everyone; let's go." Emily said we said goodbye to Roger, Anita, and Nanny and left.

* * *

We ran through the second district fighting only a few Heartless. Eventually, we made it back to the first district. Where Leon and the others were Tidus, Wakka and their parents were sitting in a table, and we decided that would be a good place to talk about our next curse of action. "Selphie has to be somewhere, but we've looked everywhere." I said, "Have you tried checking the third district?" Emily asked, "Where's the third district?" Sora and I asked, "You can enter the third district through that door over there." Yuffie said, pointing to the door, "Yuffie, don't you remember the door is locked. To keep people from going in there." Leon explained,

"We have to go in, Selphie could be there." Sora said, "Or the Heartless leader. We've looked everywhere but there." Amy said, "Alright, there's another way. Go through the second district till you see a long ally way with a door. That will lead you to the third district." Leon said, "Sora and I saw that door. But, there were too many Heartless near it for us to go through." I said, "We've got no time to lose. Come on, everyone, let's go find our friends." Amy said, "Good luck, and let us know if you find Donald and Goofy." Yuffie called out, "whose Donald and Goofy?" I asked,

"Remind me to show you some old Disney movies when we got the time." Emily said, "I don't like movies." I said, "Then how about I show you some old cartoons?" Emily asked, "Deal." I said we ran through the second district with Heartless on our tails and when we got to the ally way Leon told us about. There were more Heartless then before. "Dakota was right. There are more here." Amy said, "Looks like they're guarding something." Cindy said, "Or someone, the leader must be beyond this door." Amy said, "Selphie may be there too. Come on; girls, let's do this together." I said, spinning with the Rainbow wand destroying the Heartless blocking our way. "Whoa, when did you learn that?" Emily asked, "I saw the Soldiers do it, so I wanted to try it too. I love spinning." I said, "Look at you, creating your battle style. Come on, while they're gone. Let's see what lies behind this door." Emily said, opening the door, and we walked in.


	8. The Adventure Begins (For Real This Time.)

Stepping into the third district, we looked around for anything "Help!" Someone cried out, "Selphie!" We all exclaimed, "Looking over the railing, we saw Selphie fighting Heartless with her jump-rope with Pluto growing by her side. We jumped to her rescue, taking the Heartless out. "Are you okay, Selphie?" I asked, "Yes, I'm fine. Boy am I glad to see you." She said, "We're happy too. We've been looking all over for you." Sora said, "I have too. When I woke up here with Wakka. All I could think about was if you were alright. I ran into a man named Leon, who warned me about the Heartless, but I didn't listen. I came here, and the Heartless cornered me, that's when Pluto found me, and we tried to fight them. But, I didn't get very far until you guys showed up." Selphie explained, "That's quite the story. It's a good thing we came when we did." Sora said, petting Pluto, "And Pluto helped too." I said, "Yeah, he's a good boy." Amy said,

"Hey, aren't you those girls we kept hearing on the island?" Selphie asked, "Yep, I guess we owe you an explanation." Amy said while Amy was explaining to Selphie about what's been happing, Donald and Goofy found their way here.

* * *

"I could have sworn I heard someone scream." Goofy said, "I did too. I hope no one's hurt." Donald said, at that moment, a Soldier Heartless appeared. "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked, hiding behind his shield. "Let's go get 'em Goofy!" Donald said, firing a fire spell at it and blowing themselves up as well. "Look out!" I exclaimed when I saw the explosion. All of us ran to get out of the way but, Sora was not as lucky and got crushed by the duo. "Sora, are you alright?" I asked, "Donald, Goofy." Amy said, followed by Pluto laughing at them, "The key!" Donald and Goofy said, "Are you three okay?" Selphie asked, "Yeah, we're fine. A little squashed, though." Sora said,

Just then, the entire third district started shacking. "Earthquake! Everyone remain calm!" Chloe said, running around, "Oh, no, Selphie, Pluto follow me." Emily said, taking the two to an empty house, "Stay here. Keep an eye on her Pluto; make sure the Heartless don't get her." Emily said Pluto saluted with his ear, and Emily went back to see the ground was rising, blocking her path. "We're trapped." I said, "Lucky for us, so are they." Amy said, pointing to the Soldier Heartless on top of the barricade, "You know what to do, girls." Sora said, "You know we do." Amy said, "Hey, we'll help too." Donald said, and we rushed into battle.

I used my Rainbow wand to take the Heartless out when I was kicked to the ground by a kick in the back by a Solider. Thankfully Goofy defended me with his shield to keep me from further damage. "Thanks, Goofy," I said, he replied with a thumbs up. Even though everyone was keeping up pretty well, there was just too many showing up. "There's too many of them. I can't keep track. "I said, "Stand your ground, girls. We can't let them beat us." Amy said, just as we were about to lose hope, Emily showed up and took all of the Heartless out.

"Emily, you're okay!" I said happily, "Of course I am, I can fly, remember." She said, landing next to us, "Incoming!" Chloe shouted, "Huh?" We all looked up and saw a giant armored Heartless assemble itself. It was purple and had the Heartless emblem on its chest. And its arms and feet were detached from its body. "What is that?!" I asked, "That is the leader Leon was talking about." Amy said, "It's huge!" Donald said, "Maybe, but we have to stop it before it hurts anyone." Sora said, "He's right. Destroy the arms first, then work your way to the head." Amy said, "We're on it." We said

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy; took care of the hands. Emily and I held the hands back with our Rainbow wands as they took them out. Cindy and Chloe handled the feet. And all of us worked together to take out the chest and head and finished the job. "We did it! We did it!" I cheered, "Yes, we did." Amy said, "Not bad for a ragtag group of girls." Emily said, "You were amazing." Selphie said, coming up to us with Pluto, "Even though I couldn't see it, I can tell you make a great team." She said,

"Hey, she's right." Donald said, "Hey, Amy? What was that pink thing that flew out of the Guard Armor?" I asked, "Oh, you named it." Amy said, "I figured we should call it something." I replied, "Good thinking. As for your question, that was its heart." Amy explained, "Its heart." Everyone said, "But, I thought Heartless had no hearts being Heartless and all." I said.

"Normally they do. You see, there are two types of Heartless. Purebloods and Emblems. Shadows and Dark sides are Purebloods; Heartless manifested from pure Darkness. As for Emblems, there were created from the hearts of people. I heard a long time ago. There were experiments done to understand the heart. But, instead, the Emblems were created, and the world was destroyed." Amy explained, "That's horrible." Goofy said, "Well, at least we know there is more than one kind, but… What are you two doing here?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy. "Why, we're looking for you." Goofy replied, "So, you're looking for me?" Sora asked, "Uh, huh." They said,

"They, too, have been seeking the wilder of the Keyblade," Leon said, with Yuffie by his side. "Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said, "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi…" Sora said, "Of course." Donald said, "Are you sure?" Goofy asked, "Who knows. But we need him to come with us to help find the King." Donald said, "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said, "Leon." I said, "Yeah, I guess." Sora said,

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald asked, "No, frowning. No sad face. Okay?" "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy said, "This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said, "Happy?" Sora said, "Come on, Sora, cheer up if there is anyone who can find Riku and Kairi. It's you." Selphie said all of us waited for Sora to smile, and we weren't disappointed as he looked at us with the funniest face we have ever seen. That had us all burst into laughter. "That's one funny face." Goofy said, "Okay, why not? I'll go with you." Sora said,

"You kind of have to bud. Especially if you want to save your home." Emily said, "So, it's settled. We're coming with. I'm Dakota." I said, "Donald Duck." He said, putting his hand in "Name's Goofy." He said, putting his hand in "I'm Sora." He said, putting his hand in "All for one, one for all." Goofy said, "If we're going traveling, we're going to need some supplies." Emily said, "She's right. Can't go unprepared." Amy said, "Follow me, I know just the place." Cindy said, and we followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world, a group of villains was watching us.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" A shadowy figure with flaming hair said, "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." A figure said he was wearing a tall hat and holding a snake staff. "Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." An octopus said, "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys and those Heartless angels that failed to obey you." A captain said he was wearing a feathered hat and had a hook for a hand. "Swoggle me eyes. They're all bilge rats by the look of them." He said, "You're no prize yourself." A sack of potatoes laughed, "Shut up!" The captain yelled back at him, "Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Well, it be he who conquers the Darkness? Or will the Darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful…" said the leader of the bunch and the mistress of all things evil Maleficent.

* * *

"So, I guess this is goodbye for now." I said, "I guess it is. Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you." Leon said, "We don't know how far the Heartless has spread." "Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty cool stuff!" Yuffie said, "We'll do Yuffie." I said, "Before you go, this is from all of us." Aerith said, giving us five-hundred Munny, "Spend it as you see fit." She said, "Thanks Aerith." Amy said, "I'll hold on to it for safekeeping ha, ha, ha." Donald laughed with a greedy look in his eye. "Actually, I'll hold on to it, so none of you spend in one place." Amy said, "Good luck." Yuffie said, "Hope you find your friends." Aerith said, "Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon said, "We will, Leon." I said, "Yeah, thanks for everything." Emily said,

"The gummie ship is outside that gate." Donald said, "The what?" Sora asked, "That's our ship." Donald said, "Wait 'till you see it." Goofy said, "Hold on. Sora, this is for you." Donald said, giving Sora the power to use fire magic, "Now you can use magic, too. Goofy, give him that other thing." He said, "What?" Goofy asked, "You know!" Donald said, "Oh, right." Goofy said, giving Sora the ability to use Dodge Roll. "Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look out for 'em along the way, huh?" Goofy said, "Okay, is that it? Let's get going." Sora said, "Not 'till we're ready." Donald said, "Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of all of it in my journal." Jiminy said,

"Hey, Jiminy. Do you think you can keep track of some Dalmatians puppies that have been scattered across the worlds? They have owners here that really miss them." Emily said, "Of course I can how many are we looking for?" He asked, "Ninety-nine." Emily said, "That's a lot of puppies! How did they get that many?!" Jiminy asked, "I'll explain later." Emily said, "Before we go, there are things I want to grab." Amy said, "What kind of things?" Donald asked, "I don't know when we'll be back here, so it's best to grab the necessities first." She explained, "I have everything we need on these lists. We'll split up, and when we have everything we need, we'll meet back here. We don't need everything. We only have so much munny but, at least buy most of it." Amy explained,

"We got it, Amy." I said as she handed the lists to us, "Okay, Donald, Sora, and Dakota. You three go to the item shop. Emily, you're with me, we're headed to Cid's shop to buy some accessories." "It's a good thing I have an eye for quality." Emily said, proudly, "Cindy, Chloe, and Goofy ask around for some food. Make sure it won't spoil as we travel." Amy explained. "We got it, Amy." We said, "Great, as soon as we're done. It'll be blast off." Amy said, and we split up.

* * *

Walking into the item shop we were greeted by three ducks wearing blue, green, and red hats and shirts. "Hey, there. Welcome to our item shop we sell all kinds of things here. Sorry Unca Donald, no family discounts." The red duck said, "Boys?! What are you doing here?" Donald asked, "You know them?" Sora and I asked, "Yes, I do, Sora Dakota meet Huey, Dewey, and Louie, my nephews. Boy's meet Sora and Dakota, my new friends." Donald said proudly,

"Wow, a girl." Huey said, "She sure is pretty." Louie said, "Thank you." I said, "But, what are you three doing here?" Sora asked, "We were supposed to go on a big trip after getting enough monny from selling ice-cream. But then, the Heartless invaded and ruined the whole thing." Huey said, "Then we heard this town needed help, so we asked Uncle Scrooge to take us here, and we set up shop." Dewey said, "Wow, that's great." I said, "Thanks. But what are you doing here? I have a feeling you're not here to chat, are you?" Huey asked, "Well, the thing is." Donald said, and we explained the situation, "Oh boy, another world out like a light." Dewey said, "I hope the King's okay." Louie said, "Of course he is he runs off all the time. I just hope he gets rid of the Heartless. They're bad for business." Huey said, "I can see why you would say that." I said,

"Can you help by getting the things on this list?" Sora asked, handing the list to Huey, "Let's see here: potions: got some of those. Ethers: a little low but doable. Elixirs: I think we ran out next shipment comes in next Tuesday. You stay here I'll check in the back." Huey said, "Hold on, pal, I'll come with you." Dewey said, following his brother. "Aw, the only thing I get to do around here is stock shelves and sweep the floors. Hey, guy's wait, I think we have some on the third shelf to the right." Louie said, running into the back room a moment later the triplets came out with a crate full of stuff "Here you go, I hope this is everything you need." Huey said, "Hey, there are only five of each, we asked for twenty." Donald said, "Aw, I'm sorry, fellas. But, last night, the Heartless broke in and stole some of our stuff. We barely had enough to make Leon's weekly order. This is all we had left." Huey explained,

"But, we decided to through in some new weapons. Free of charge." Louie said, "Really?!" We asked, "Yep, this wand and shield will do nicely." Huey said, "Thanks, boys, but you didn't have to do all that." Donald said, "It's the least we could do. So, that'll be three-hundred Munny." Huey said, "I've got this here you go." Donald said, giving Huey the Munny "Pleasure doing business with you. Hope to see you again sometime." Huey said, "If you see the King tell him we said hi." Louie said, "Goodbye, boys, you be good now." Donald said, and we left.

* * *

Heading outside we saw Emily and the others with the other supplies "All right seems like we have everything we need. We have food, water, items, accessories, and things to defend ourselves. I say we're ready to go." Emily said, "Leaving us already?" Selphie asked, with Tidus, Wakka, and Pluto by her side

"Yep, for real this time." Sora said, "While you're gone, we'll help everyone settle in and look for clues on how to stop this growing darkness." Wakka said, "Just be careful, okay? The Darkness is dangerous." Chloe said, "We will, you be careful too." Selphie said, "Pluto, keep an eye on them for us, okay?" Donald said he replied by barking and saluting with his ear. "See you guys soon. Come on, guys, let's go." Sora said, heading through the door to the gummie ship.

* * *

"Wow, cool ship." I said, "It's nice, isn't it." Donald said, "It's called the Highwind." Goofy said, "Come on, Sora, you can sit with us." "But what about me there are only three seats." I said, "You're going to fly the same way we do. With your very own airplane." Emily said, "Airplane?!" I said, and there it was, a little red airplane, just my size. "But I don't know how to fly." I said, "Don't worry, you'll learn. It's pretty easy." Amy said, "Everyone ready?" Goofy asked, "You bet we are." We replied, "And we're off." Goofy said, "Blast off!" Donald exclaimed,

And we were off, the lanes between were the most awe-striking thing Sora, and I have ever seen. "Wow! So this is how the world looks from up here." I said, in awe, "Yep, nice view, huh." Emily said, "Disney castle to gummie ship. Come in, gummie ship." Rebecca said, though the speaker, "I think I hear voices." I said, "Aw, that's just our friend's back home. Gummie ship to Disney castle we read you over." Goofy said, "Did you find the key bearer?" Candy asked, "Sure did, we also made some new friends." Goofy said, "Great, cuz we just found some new worlds in trouble. We need you to check them out and see if you can find anything about the King." Chip said, "We'll do." We said, "Here, we'll send the coordinates to the closest one. Good luck, and be careful." Disney castle out." Dale said, and he sighed off. "Come on, guys. We don't have all day. We have to find the King before it's too late." Donald said, "He's right move out." Sora said, and we were off starting the beginning of our first adventure.


	9. A Wondrous Mystery

Flying to our second world was pretty quiet for the first fifth teen minutes. "Ahhh!" Emily screamed when the first wave of Heartless ships started attacking us "Who knew space had so much traffic." I said, "Hey, look, we're here." Sora said, pointing to the world, "That's a cool looking world, what's it called?" I asked, "According to the radar, it's called Wonder Land." Goofy said, "Do you guys remember the rules?" Emily asked, "Yeah, we can't let anyone know we're from another world." Sora said, "Great, you're a fast learner Sora." Emily said, "How do we land." I asked, "Uh, look, I see a hole down there." Amy said, pointing to it, "Great, let's go, guys." Emily said, "But, how do we get down?" I asked, "We jump, of course." Emily said, "Jump?!" I exclaimed, "Well, we jump. Sora and the other use a tracker beam." Amy explained,

"We use our wings to fly down. But, since you're still learning to use them, we have a parasol for you." Emily explained, "A parasol?" I asked, "It's on your winged backpack. We gave it to you for a safe grade. It can also protect you from fire, ice, thunder, and anti-freeze." Chloe said, "Why, anti-freeze?" I asked, "Don't ask, just don't ask." Cindy said, "Alright, I'm ready. 3, 2, 1 wahoo!" I said, jumping off my airplane, opening my parasol, and floating down gently with my friends. "Hey, I recognize this world." Chloe said, "I do, too; let's hope we aren't too late." Amy said as we hit the ground. "This is the weirdest place I've ever seen." I said, "That's Wonder Land for you." Amy said, "Wait, have you girls been here before?" Sora asked, "A few times." Amy said,

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late. I'm late; I'm late! Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear! I'm here. I should be there. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!" A white rabbit with a large pocket watch said, "Wow, the rabbit can talk." I said as he ran past us "He seems like he's in a hurry." Sora said, "That's the White Rabbit; he works for the queen." Chloe explained, "Wow, so this world has a queen?" Sora asked, "It does, and she is madder than a flock of Flamingos being used for croquet." Emily said, "What kind of saying is that?" I asked, "I think it's a Wonder Land one." Goofy said, "Come on, we know the area. We'll show you around, and hopefully, we'll find Riku and Kairi." Amy said, "Yeah, before the Heartless do." Sora said,

We walked down the hallway where we opened three doors, heading inside a strange room we saw the White Rabbit go through a small door. "How, did he get so small?" Sora asked, "No, you're simply too big." A talking doorknob said, "Wak, it talks!" Donald exclaimed, "Must you be so loud? you woke me up." The Doorknob said, "Sorry, Mister doorknob. We just wanted to know how the White Rabbit went through you." I said, "Good morning." Goofy said, "Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The Doorknob yawned, "Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?' Sora asked,

"If I remember currently. There should be some bottles on a table." Amy said, "You mean that table?" I asked, pointing to a table that popped up out of nowhere. "How did that get there?" I asked, "It's Wonder Land; anything can happen." Emily said, "Well if that's all, I'll be going back to sleep now. And please, keep it down." The Doorknob said, before going back to sleep. "We will pleasant dreams." I said, "Alright, which one makes you shrink, and which one makes you grow?" Sora asked, "The blue one makes you shrink, the red makes you grow." Amy said, "Hold on before we go, I need to move this bed." Amy said, pushing a bed in a corner, revealing a secret passageway. "Wow, you knew that was there?" Sora asked, "I told you, we've been here before." Amy said, "Alright, let's go." Sora said, drinking from the blue bottle, making us shrink.

"Wow, it worked." I said, "Now we're the size of the White Rabbit." Sora said, "Come on; let's see where he went." Emily said, jumping down from the table. "Isn't it weird how we haven't seen any Heartless yet?" I asked as Sora was getting me down. Just as some appeared, "Spoke too soon." Cindy said, getting out her rainbow wand. "Over here." Amy waved, taking out any Heartless in our way. We followed her down the secret passageway. On the other side, we saw card soldiers, the White Rabbit, the Queen of Hearts, and a little girl standing on a podium, "Amy, look." Emily said, pointing to the girl. "It can't be." She replied, "Court is now in session!" The White Rabbit said, blowing a trumpet, "I'm on trial? But why?" The girl asked, "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, Presiding!" The White Rabbit said,

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is... Because I say so, that's why!" The Queen said, "That's not a reason!" Emily exclaimed, running and jumping onto the podium. "With all due respect your Majesty but. Where's your evidence? Where's your honor? And more importantly. Where my lawyer?!" Emily exclaimed, "Emily get down; you'll make things worse." Amy said, grabbing her sister by the hand, "Sorry about that, just pretend we weren't here." Amy said, taking Emily back to us.

"She's right. That is so unfair!" The girl said, "Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked, "Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be Queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so…So mean!" She said, "Silence! You dare defy me?" "Hey, guys, we should help her out." Sora said," Yeah, but the—" Donald said, "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked, "Meddling!" Donald corrected, "Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy explained, "But, we have to help her." Emily said, "Emily's right; she's one of the seven pure lights." Amy said, "She is? Well, why didn't you say so? Let me at 'em!" Donald said,

"The court finds the defendant… Guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart… Off with her head!" The Queen exclaimed, "No! No! Oh, please." The girl pleaded, "Hold it right there!" Sora said, running to the Queen, "Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" The Queen said, "Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" Sora said, "Uh-huh. It's the Heartle—"Goofy cut himself off, remembering the rules, "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Sora said, "That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen asked, "Well, do you?" Emily asked, "Emily, shush, you've done enough." Amy said, "Uh." Sora said, not sure how to answer, but that was enough for the Queen as one of the card soldiers put Alice in a cage, "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, or it's off with all your heads! Gather as much or as little as you please. Report back here once you're ready." The Queen said, "Great; now we're in trouble." I said,

"She's right, you heard her its ether find the right proof, or it's off with our heads." Emily said, "And I need my head." I said, "We all do, Dakota." Amy said, "Shouldn't we talk to Alice?" Sora asked, "Yeah, we should." Cindy said, walking over to her, "Who are you?" Alice asked, "I'm Sora." He said, "I'm Goofy, and that there's Donald." Goofy said, "I'm Dakota, and this Emily, Amy, Cindy, and Chloe." I said, "It's nice to meet you, Alice." Amy said, "Pleased to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense." Alice said,

"It's okay. We'll get you out of here." I said, "How did you get here in the first place?" Chloe asked, "It started this morning. I chased the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole and when I came here. I was put on trial for stealing the Queens's heart. But I didn't do it. I was just minding my own business and trying to get home, and now I'm trapped." Alice explained, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Cindy said, "And when we do, we'll help you get home." I said,

"Oh, thank you so very much." Alice said, "Alright, enough talking with the prisoner." A card soldier said, "Come on, let's go find that proof." I said, leading the way to a forest. In the forest, we saw a floating cat head appear in front of us and reattach his head to his body. "Who are you?!" Donald asked, "Who, indeed. Poor Alice about to lose her head, and she not guilty of a thing." The cat replied, "Hello, Cheshire." Amy said, "Hey if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora said, "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in Darkness." He said and disappeared, "Wait!" Sora said, "They already left the forest. I won't tell you which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." Cheshire said, and he was gone.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked, "To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." Cheshire said, appearing again. And this time, he was gone for good. "I think we have no choice. If we want to help Alice, We need that evidence. I say we split up." I said, "She's right. We'll go into two groups: Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Dakota. You guys search here, the Queen's Castle and the Bizarre Room. The rest of us will search everywhere else. We'll meet back at the Queen's Castle in an hour. No matter what, we can't let Alice lose her head or be lost to the Heartless. Understand?" Amy explained, "Yes!" We said, "Good luck, everyone." Amy said, and we went our separate ways. After searching for a while, we managed to find all four clues. Donald and Goofy found footprints, and Sora found an antenna in the forest. We also found some Dalmatians in a treasure chest. I found claw marks in the Bizarre Room. "Well, look what you found. Nice going." Cheshire said after I saw the claw marks

"Now, we can save Alice." Sora said, "Don't be so sure. She may be innocent, but what about you?" He asked, "He's right, Sora. Alice may not have done this, but the Queen could blame us." I said, "You're right. What do we do." Sora asked, "I won't tell. But I'll give you this." Cheshire said, giving Sora and I the power to use Ice magic, "Don't Worry, Sora we've got this." Amy called out from the ceiling of the room, "How did you get up there?" Sora asked, "We've been looking for clues top to bottom." Emily said, "Dakota, the final clue is on the fireplace. Use your wings." Chloe said, "I got this. Sora, give me a leg up." I said, Sora helped me get on the table, and I flow over to the fireplace. I was a little shaky, but I got the final clue. "Ew, what a bad smell." I said, opening the box, "That's the smell of a Heartless, alright." Amy said, flying down next to me.

"So, they were the culprit after all. But why are they trying to steal the Queen's heart?" Sora asked, "Heartless have no hearts, so they steal others to be completed again. But, now that they know Alice is here, it'll be her they really want." Emily explained, "Which is why we have to hurry before it's too late." Amy said, "Come on, girls. Let's go save Alice." Chloe said, and it was back to the Queen's Castle we go. "We're back." I said, "Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" The Card of Hearts asked, "Yes." Sora said, "Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium." The Card said, and Sora did, "Now, show me what you have found." The Queen said, "This is all the evidence we found." Sora said, showing her the boxes "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The Queen said, just then, a fifth box appeared, and the boxes shuffled.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. "I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence." The Queen explained, "What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora asked, "You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now choose! One box!" The Queen exclaimed Sora choose the box he wanted, and a Heartless appeared. "What in the world was that?!" The Queen asked, "There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Sora said, "Rrrrrgh, Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the Queen is guilty!" She exclaimed, "Guards! Those girls are working with those fiends who tried to steal my heart! Seize them at once!" The Queen exclaimed, "That's crazy!" Donald exclaimed, "We did no such thing. I want to speak to my lawyer!" Emily shouted, "Emily, we don't have a lawyer." Amy said, "Well, one should have been provided to us!" She replied,

"Lookout," I said, the scenery disappeared and in its place was a tower used to raise Alice's cage. Emily and the others were captured and put into cages, and the Queen sent the rest after us "Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" The Queen said, "Sora, you get Alice down. I'll get Emily and the others." I said, "We'll cover you." Sora said, "Come on, Goofy, let's teach them a lesson in manners!" Donald shouted, "Get us out of here!" Emily shouted, using my rainbow wand and wings to attack and get away from the cards I managed to free my new friends "Are you girls okay?" I asked, "We are now." Chloe said, "Now, let me at that Queen! I'll show her what happens when you put me in a cage!" Emily exclaimed, "Cards! The prisoners have escaped, seize them!" The Queen exclaimed, "Not on my watch." Emily said, shooting her rainbow wand at the Queen. Knocking her off her feet, showing us her knickers. All of us started laughing. But the Queen didn't find it funny.

"How dare you humiliate me?! Cards, off with their heads!" The Queen exclaimed, "Great, now she's really mad." Amy said, "Cheshire's right. It is fun seeing the Queen mad." Emily said, "It isn't if it means losing our heads." Amy reminded, "Guy's, a little help here." Sora said, trying to get past the cards to get Alice down, "Come on, ladies, we have to get Alice down." Cindy said, working together to take the cards soldiers out, we managed to bring the cage down. But Alice was gone. "She's gone!" Chloe said, "How is that possible?" I asked, "All right, which one of you saw her leave?!" The Queen asked, "Not I." The White Rabbit said, "Me neither." A card said, "Well, she must have gotten away." The Queen said, "Indeed, she did. Attention everyone Alice has been kidnaped." Amy said, "But, how is that possible?" I asked, "She must have gotten kidnaped while we were fighting." Donald said,

"Great, there goes another one." Amy said, grimly, "You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how! And when you do. Off with their heads!" The Queen exclaimed, "Considering we weren't fighting for very long. The kidnapper couldn't have gone far." I said, "Yes if it was a normal kidnapper. But, Heartless can use the Darkness to get around fast. For all we know, it could be too late." Amy explained, "We have to at least try to find her or at least make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else." Sora said, "Let's talk to Cheshire; maybe he's seen, Alice." I suggested, "I don't see what good that would do. But, it's worth a shot." Amy said, "I'm with her; I'm willing to try anything to make sure Alice doesn't lose her heart." Emily said, and it was back to the Lotus Forest we went. Cheshire appeared on a rock that was spat out by a flower.

"Have you seen Alice?" Donald asked, "Alice, no. Shadows, yes." Cheshire replied, "Where did they go?" Goofy asked, "This way? That way? Does it matter?" Cheshire asked, "Yes, it matters. Alice is in trouble." I said, "Left, right, up, down! All mixed up, thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find some shadows in the upside-down room." Cheshire said, and he disappeared. "I know where that room is; it's the celling of the bizarre room." Emily said, "Well, what are we doing standing here? Come on. We need to find Alice." Sora said, after exploring the world for a bit, finding some more Dalmatians, and asking some friendly Heartless for directions. We finally managed to find our way to the upside-down room. Where Cheshire was waiting for us. "They're hiding somewhere. And the moderates outgrabe." He explained, "Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." Cheshire said, disappearing, "Turn on the lights?" I asked,

"There are lights over here, Sora, use your Keyblade to turn one on." Emily said, and Sora did, "It's too dim make it brighter." Cheshire said, "What's next?" Donald asked, "One more lamp you need to light." Cheshire said, "Hold on, I got this." Sora said, lighting the other lamp. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadow might go after that Doorknob, too." Cheshire said, disappearing again. "Great, now we need to walk all the way back." I said, "No need, I know a short cut." Emily said, opening a door back to the Queen's castle. "Now, that's more like it," Donald said, jumping through. Heading back to the bizarre room. We saw Cheshire lying on the table. "You'll have a better view from higher up." He said, "So, where's that, Heartless?" I asked when we climbed onto the table, "Patience, my dear. The shadows will be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad." Cheshire said, pointing to the ceiling

"Please, we're the size of a shadow. Considering our size, the Heartless in question has to be the size of a door frame!" Emily exclaimed, seeing how big the Heartless really was. It was black and white had a tall head with many faces on it; its arms were like folded pieces of paper, and he was juggling pins. "What kind of Heartless is that?!" I asked, "It's called a Trick Master. Be careful of his juggling pins. He can set them on fire and throw them at you." Amy explained, "Any tips?" Goofy asked, "He can dish it out, but can't dish it in. Use fire against him. Also, aim for the head, the feet will take no damage." Amy said, "We've got this." We said, the Trick Master was a tricky foe to deal with, and he made things harder when he destroyed the table and chair.

"I've had just about enough of you," I said, using my wings and flying around his faces. He lost his focus on the others and started swatting me. But, I was so fast and small his arms began to get tangled up. "Hey, Dakota's on to something. Come on. Girls, let's fly." Cindy said all five of us flow around the Trick Master until he couldn't use his arms anymore. "Sora and Donald used one strong fire spell, and the Trick Master was no more. "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The Doorknob yarned, showing us this world's keyhole. Sora's Keyblade reacted to it by shooting a beam of light and locking it. "What was that?" Donald asked, "The world's keyhole." Amy explained, "You hear that? Sounds like somethings closed." Sora said as something fell out. "What's that?" I asked, "It's a gummie piece." Donald said, "This gummie ain't like the others. No, sir." Goofy said, "Okay, I'll hold on to it." Donald said, "Splendid. You're quite the hero." Cheshire said, "Thanks. But we didn't find Alice." I said, sadly

"Alice, I forget all about her." Amy said, "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone off with the shadows, into Darkness." Cheshire explained, before disappearing one last time. "I was afraid of that." Amy said grimly, "No..." Sora said, "Let's go back to our gummie ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said, "We've gotta go to a save point to return to our ship." Goofy said, "Good, Idea. We need a new plan." I said, returning to the lanes between we started flying aimlessly, "I can't believe Alice was kidnapped." I said, "Me neither, what's so special about her, anyway?" Sora asked, "I know why she is." Amy said, "Have any of you heard of the seven pure lights?" She asked, "I have." Donald said, "I haven't." Goofy said, "That's because you weren't listening when Yen Sid explained it to us." Donald said, "Oh right, now I remember. I was thinking about the yummy sandwich I packed for lunch." Goofy said, "Oh, brother." Donald said, facepalming

“The seven pure lights or seven princess. Are said to have hearts filled with pure light, so pure that they will open the door to ultimate power.” Amy explained, “That would be bad if it got into the wrong hands.” Sora said, “It would be chaos!” Emily said, “Three have already been captured and Alice is the fourth. While we’re at others we have to make sure the others don’t meet the same fate.” Amy explained, “We understand Amy.” Donald said,

Meanwhile, at a world called Hollow Bastion. A friendly Wizard Heartless named Wendy just got word about Alice's capture "Jessabelle?! Jessabelle?! Jessa- Ah!" She screamed, when a Barrel Spider got in front of her "Down Webby, you nearly gave me a heart attack now where's your owner?" Wendy asked, "What's with all the shouting I'm trying to read." Jessabelle said, she was a Shadow Heartless like Emily and the others, and she was also the only cursed Heartless angels to remain in the world. "Sorry, Jessabelle. But what are you reading." Wendy asked, "50 Fascinating Facts About Spiders." She said, holding up the book, "Oh, of course. Look, this is important, Princess Alice has been captured." Wendy said, "Who?" Jessabelle asked, "Wait? The Princess Alice as in the pure light?" She asked, "The very same." Wendy said, sadly, "Okay, I can round some troops, and we can take her back to her world. Where does she live? And what's her parent's phone number?" Jessabelle asked,

"Jessabelle, it's too late. They already have her heart." Wendy said, "Did they put her in one of those glass cases?" Jessabelle asked, "Mm, hm." Wendy nodded. "What we need to do is make sure they don't capture anymore. We owe it to Emily and the others." Wendy said, "And I stayed here to make sure no one ever falls for one of Maleficent's tricks again." Jessabelle said, "Speaking of which. How is he?" Wendy asked, "He's a stubborn one, but I think he's caving in." Jessabelle said, "We need him to leave and never return. The last thing he needs is believing that his friend abandoned him." Wendy said, "But, how do we get him to leave? It's not like we have a return to sender policy." Jessabelle said, "It doesn't matter how we do it. He just needs to go and never come back." Wendy explained, "And what if he does?" Jessabelle asked, "Then, I will be very disappointed in him." Wendy said,


	11. Deep Jungle Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crash landing in a jungle Sora and co meet Tarzan, Jane, and a whole lot of trouble. When a man named Clayton has his eyes on hunting gorillas for profit Sora and the gang will have to fight to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been working on another story for a month now. It's almost done and I can't wait to share it with you. Hopefully it will be done this month.

After Alice's kidnapping, all of us decided to return to Traverse Town to ask Leon about someone who knows about the seven princesses. But after a wave of Heartless ships attacked us, we got turned around. "Great, just what we need. We're lost." Donald said, "And Emily's having trouble with her airplane." I said, "I think a Heartless hit my wing. It keeps tipping; I can't stay airborne." Emily said, trying to keep from falling, "We need to find a new world fast before Emily falls out of the sky." Sora said, Hey, look, there's one." I said, pointing to a jungle world, "Looks like a jungle down there." Emily said, "Well, that's because it is." Amy said, "Can't you tell a joke when you hear one." Emily said, "Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy said, "In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on." Donald said,

"Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out." Sora said, "Forget, we're on an important mission!" Donald said, "No, we need to land the Heartless could be down, and that will be trouble for the people that live there." Amy said, "Just land." Sora said, "No!" Donald replied, "Come on." Sora said, "Aw, phooey!" Donald replied, "Guy's I'm losing altitude, and my systems are failing. I'm gonna crash!" Emily exclaimed as she plummeted to the world, "Emily!" I shouted, "We're landing, hang on everyone. We're coming. Hang on, Emily." Sora said, "Now how do you land this thing?" He asked, "Not that button!" Donald said, "Don't pull so hard, Sora!" Goofy said as Sora tried to land, and they too began to plummet towards the Deep Jungle. "Sora!" I exclaimed, "Come on, we need to find them." Amy said, heading towards the world.

"There's Sora." I said, seeing him fall, "And there's Donald and Goofy." Amy said, pointing to the duo, "We need to split up. Dakota, Chloe, you find Sora and Emily. Cindy, you're with me. We'll find Donald and Goofy." Amy explained, "You're not going to find your sister?" I asked, "We'll find somewhere to meet up. I need to tell Donald something." Amy replied, "Okay, Amy, I trust you." I said, "Be careful, everyone. We'll find a way to meet in the middle." Amy said, and we took off. "Ahh!" Sora screamed as he crashed into an old treehouse. "Ow… My head." He said, nursing his head "Donald? Goofy? Emily, Where are you?" Sora asked, "Nice flying captain. I would make a remark, but since I crashed landed here first. I'll keep to myself." Emily said, coming up to him. "Emily, you're okay." Sora said, happily, "Of course I'm okay. I can fly, remember." She said, "Emily! Sora! You're okay." I said, flying down to them, "Dakota, you found me." Sora said as I jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Emily, are you okay?" Chloe asked, "I'm fine. Too bad I can't say the same about my plane." She replied, "Do you know what happened to it?" I asked, "Turns out I was right. When we were attacked by the Heartless ships, one of their shots hit my wing—causing a crack right down the middle. As we continued flying, the crack got worse until it got so big it caused me to lose altitude. And when I crashed, the wing broke off completely." Emily explained, showing us the broking plane. "Can you fix it?" I asked, "Yep, I just need some supplies. And my sister. She has the manual. Hey, where's Donald, Goofy, Cindy, and Amy?" She asked, "I don't know. We must've gotten separated." Sora said, "Amy and Cindy are looking for Donald and Goofy. Amy said she has something she wants to tell Donald." I explained, "Well, it must be important if she sent you two to look for us. Now come on. We should find them before something finds us." Emily said, and in fact, something did.

"Look out!" Chloe shouted when she saw a leopard. We all jumped before he could attack us. Sora got out his Keyblade, but the leopard swiped him against the wall. "What animal is that?" I asked, "It's a leopard, a big cat that lives in the jungle. This one has a name, and it's a girl." Emily explained, "It's a girl!" Sora, Chloe, and I said, "We have to scare her off if we want to find the others." Chloe said, "Well, let's do it." Emily said. All of us tried to get Sabor away from us, but her speed made it a difficult challenge. (Apparently having four legs, sharp claws, and the ability to jump up to ten feet gives you the advantage.) Eventually, we managed to take her out. Just as we were about to let our guard down, she woke up and attacked us again. Sora tried to fend her off. When a man with a spear jumped in front of us and scared her off for now.

"Hey, thanks." I said when Sabor jumped out of a window, "Sabor, Danger." The man said, "Sabor, that right." Emily said, "Um… Thank you." Sora said, "Thank you." The man repeated, "Huh? Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked, "This place this place." The man said, "Okaaay, Where did the others go?" Sora asked, "Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" "I don't think he understands us, Sora," I said, seeing the man didn't understand. "Friends…" Sora said slowly, "Friends!" The man said, "Right, my friends! There's four of 'em. The loud one is Dona—"But Sora stopped when he remembered why he landed here in the first place. "You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora explained, "Look for Riku, friends?" The man asked, "Right!" Sora replied, "Kairi, friends?" the man said, just as Sora turned and saw Kairi in the sunlight. "Kairi?" I asked, seeing her too "Uhh… right…" Sora said, "Friends here." The man said, "Really?!" Sora asked as Kairi walked out of view.

Then the man started speaking in a language we didn't understand. "Huh?" Sora asked, "I think he's speaking gorilla." Chloe said, "Can you understand him?" Emily asked, "I think so." She said, "Friends here." The man said, "Not sure we understand, but show me! Take me to Riku and Kairi." Sora said, "Tarzan. Tarzan go." He said, "And I'm… Sora, these are my friends Dakota, Emily, and Chloe. Tarzan go. Sora, go go!" He said, "Hold on, let me get my plane. If there's anyone else here, maybe they can help fix it." Emily said, shrinking it down and putting in her backpack. "I didn't know it could do that." I said, "Eh, it's for special occasions." Emily said. All of us walked out the door to be greeted by a vast jungle, "Wow, it's huge." I said

Meanwhile, Cindy and Amy continued to look for Donald and Goofy "I know they fell around here somewhere." Amy said, "Look there they are." Cindy said, pointing to the two on a rock. "Gawrsh, where are we." Goofy asked, I sure hope Sora, Dakota, and Emily's okay." He said, looking up to see Amy and Cindy's planes "Donald look. Hey, we're down here." Goofy shouted to grab their attention. "Donald, Goofy. Thank goodness we found you." Amy said, landing, "Hey, where's Sora, Dakota, Emily, and Chloe?" Goofy asked, "Aw, who needs 'em, we can find the king without them." Donald said, facing a gorilla, "Huh, Wahh!" They screamed, the gorilla left, dropping a gummie piece. "A gummie piece." Donald said, "Maybe the king was here after all," Cindy said, "Great, let's find him, Goofy." Donald said, "Shouldn't we find the others first?" Goofy asked, "Aw, I'm sure they'll catch up." He replied

"Donald, we'll need their help their part of the team. And teammates stick together, I know you want to find the king, but there are more important matters to attend to. This world is being overrun by Heartless, and if they get to the keyhole, it's all over for this world and all of its inhabitants. It's why the stars are going out. Each star represents a world that's been lost to Darkness. Amy explained, "So, you're telling us that the Heartless have been destroying worlds from the inside out?" Goofy asked, "I'm afraid so." Amy said sadly, "Well, why didn't you say so earlier?!" Donald asked, "I thought you already knew." Amy replied, "Wak! I'm a magician, not a historian!" Donald said, "Okay, fair point." Amy said, "So, I guess we should start looking for Sora and the others before something finds us." Goofy said, "Uh, I think something already did." Cindy said, pointing to a man coming their way.

"Wak! He's got a gun!" Donald exclaimed, jumping on to Goofy's back, "Who are you state your business." The man said, "My name is Amy, and we're looking for our friends. Who crashed landed here." Amy explained, "Oh, so you're not after my game. Good, I guess I should help you. What's your friend's name?" The man asked, "Sora, Dakota, Chloe, and Emily." Amy and Cindy said, "Hmm, quite a few of them. Well, as long as you're not after my gorillas, I can assist you. The names Clayton I'm staying at research camp not far from here. If you're coming, we better go now. There's a leopard on the prowl and strange creatures that won't stand still long enough for me to shot them." Clayton explained, "Should we trust him?" Goofy asked, "I don't think so, but it beats staying out here." Donald said, "Splendid, I'll take you to meet Master Jane." Clayton said, but the fake kindness in his voice made everyone feel uneasy. 

"So, how do we get down from here?" I asked, "Follow me, Tarzan will show you the way." He said, leading us down the tree into the lower levels of the jungle. As we followed Tarzan through the jungle, there was something I couldn't get out of my mind. "Hey, did anyone see Kairi back at the treehouse?" I asked, "You saw her too?!" Sora asked, "So, I wasn't the only one. For a second, I thought I had a concussion." Emily said, "So, we all saw her, does that mean she's here?" I asked, "It could be, or my eyes were playing tricks on me." Sora said, "That seems likely. But, maybe she is here. Come on, let's keep exploring." Chloe said, "And hopefully, we'll find Donald and the others along the way." I said,

We continued to explore the jungle from swinging on vines to swimming in lagoons to hopping on Hippos. And we even found some Dalmatians. As we got deeper and deeper in the jungle, Tarzan got more excited about something. "Come on, almost there, Tarzan wants you to meet Tarzan's friends." He said, hopping from tree to tree. "Do you think his friends can help us?" I asked, "I wonder if his friends are even human?" Sora replied, "Well, whoever they are, let's hope they're friendly." I said. Eventually, we made our way to a camp. "Wow, I didn't think anyone was here." I said, "I wonder what they're doing here?" Chloe asked, "It doesn't matter what they're doing here. What matters is that I get my plane fixed, and I find my sister." Emily said, "Come on. Let's see who's here." I said, but Tarzan was already making his way to an orange tent.

"Looks like Tarzan's been here before," I said, following him. Inside we meet a young lady with long brown hair. "Jane." Tarzan said, "Tarzan, oh, who's this?" Jane asked, "Hi, my names Dakota and these are my friends." I said, "Uh, hi there, I'm—"Sora said, "Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan... Are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked, "Gorillas?" I asked, "Highly doubtful." Clayton said, coming in with Goofy and the others. "Amy! Cindy!" We exclaimed, "Sora! Dakota! Chloe!" Goofy exclaimed, "Goofy! Donald!" Sora said, as we happily reunited with everyone. That was until Donald and Sora remembered they were mad at each other. "A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." Clayton said, walking away. "Hunting? Who said anything about hunting?" I asked, "Nobody, Mr. Clayton, we're studying them not hunting them. This is research." Jane said, "Well, the more, the merrier do make yourselves at home." Jane said,

"Well, anyway." Sora said, "I'm staying." Donald and Sora said, "Huh?" Sora asked, "Sora, look what we found." Goofy said, showing us the gummie piece, "What's that?" Sora asked, "A gummie block. It's the same stuff we use to make our ship." Goofy explained, "So, that means…" Sora said, "The king could be here. So, we gotta work together to look for him. For now!" Donald said, "Fine; I'll let you tag along. For now." Sora said, "Oh, come on, you two. Donald stop blaming Sora and start blaming me. I'm the one who crashed landed." Emily said, "By the way, Emily, how's your plane?" Amy asked, "The wing broke off. Can you fix it?" She asked, showing it to her, "Emily, you know the pieces snap back on." Amy said, taking the broken wing and reattaching it. "Must've forgotten that." Emily said, "So, anyway, what do we do know?" Sora asked

"I say we explore the jungle and see what we can find." Goofy said, "That sounds like a plan." Sora replied, "While you're out, could you keep an eye out for these projection slips. They've been scattered across the camp. I'd get them myself, but there's a leopard out there and these weird creatures running amuck." Jane said, "Will due." Sora said and we headed out. The slips were taking by Heartless and scattered around the camp. Working together we got them all and went back to Jane. "Here you go, Jane, we found them all," I said,

"Why, thank you." She said, "Hey, Jane? What do you know about Tarzan?" I asked, "Not much, but, apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning." Jane explained, "So he was speaking "gorilla" back there." Sora said, "Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" Jane asked, "He said Riku and Kairi are here. And one word I couldn't understand." Sora said, "Why don't we try this. We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any match that word." Jane said, pointing to the projector.

"That might work, we spent some time finding these slides around camp. Might as well see what's on them." Emily said Jane turned on the projector and the first thing we saw was a castle. And it seemed like Sora and Amy recognized it. "What's wrong, Sora?" Donald asked, "What? Um… Nothing." Sora said, (This place… It just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island.) He thought to himself. Jane showed us some other pictures, but Tarzan didn't respond. "Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked, "Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked, But Tarzan didn't seem to know who they were. "Hey, I thought—"That leaves just one place," Clayton said, coming inside and cutting Sora off. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to see these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them." Clayton said, "Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide—"Jane tried to explain, "Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Clayton said,

Tarzan looked at us and nodded. "Tarzan… are you sure?" Jane asked, "Tarzan, go see Kerchak." He said, "Kerchak?" Jane asked, "He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place," Clayton said, smiling, "We don't need your help. We'll go there ourselves!" I said, knowing Clayton was up to no good. "Dakota's right; we're more than capable of looking after ourselves." Amy said, "Fine, have it your way, but if something happens to you, don't say I didn't warn you!" Clayton said, storming off, "Hey, Tarzan is Clayton, a friend of yours?" Emily asked, "No… Clayton bad man. He wants to hurt Tarzan's family." He said, "Family?" I asked, "He's talking about the gorillas." Amy said, "What kind of monster would hunt gorillas?" I asked, "Someone who wants to get very, very rich. I'm sorry you had to get caught up in this. I came all the way from England to study the animals here, but Clayton is more interested in money." Jane explained, "If Clayton captures any of the gorillas, he'll sell them for a pretty penny." Emily said, 

"So Clayton wants to sell the gorillas. That's terrible." I said, "She's right come on. We better find them first before Clayton does." Amy said, "We'll follow you, Tarzan." I said, and we left the tent to be ambushed by Heartless. "Oh, no, you don't. I'm not going to let you get in my way." I said, attacking the Heartless "Attack!" Donald exclaimed as we fought through the wave of Heartless. Fighting through the jungle Tarzan lead us back to the swinging vines where two gorillas were sitting on trees. The large one started talking to Tarzan and he started talking back. "Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because… Because… Well, they need us." Tarzan explained in gorilla. "Did you get that?" Goofy asked, "No." Donald replied, "I think he's trying to convince them to help us." Amy said, "Is it working?" Sora asked, "Doesn't seem like it." Amy replied, "Kerchak." Tarzan said, but he had heard enough and walked away with Tarzan's mother following close behind. "Kerchak…" Tarzan said sadly,

"He seemed sorta distracted by something," Goofy said, (Was he looking towards the treehouse.) Donald thought, "Let's see what's up there." I said when we got up there, we saw Clayton holding up his gun at a young gorilla playing with a globe, "Stop him!" I whispered. Donald ran up to him and started screaming at him. Making Clayton miss the shot. "What's the big idea?!" Donald asked, "Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan said, "But, Kerchak saw enough and left. With the other gorilla leaving by his side. "You don't understand. I was only trying to… Ah a snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life" Clayton tried to explain, "Oh, save it, Clayton. We know what you were trying to do! You were trying to kill her!" I said, "Yeah, there are three people in this world that I hate. People who use people who use us and—"People who mess with the ecosystem." Amy butted in, "Yeah, what she said." Emily said, "I think Jane would like to hear about this." I said,

We took Clayton back to camp and explained to Jane what went down. "How could you do such a thing?!" Jane asked, "Now, Miss Porter, as I told you. I was not aiming at the gorilla." Clayton explained, "You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane said, "All because of one mishap? Come, now…" Clayton said, but we weren't having it, "You heard her Clayton, get lost. And by that, I mean in the jungle." Emily said, "Emily!" We shouted, "What? We were thinking the same thing." Emily said, as Clayton left the tent. "Ugh, what am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it. Hm?" Clayton said, when all of a sudden something was watching him from the trees. He aimed and fired, and we heard the gunfire. "What was that?" I asked, "That sounds like Clayton's gun." Amy said, "Oh no, the gorillas!" Emily panicked.

We went outside and saw Power Wild's swarming, a gorilla "Heartless!" Sora said, "Get away from him!" I said, firing my rainbow wand. "Don't look now, guys, but we've got trouble." Cindy said, pointing to Sabor coming this way, "No way." I said, "She must have heard the commotion and come to investigate." Amy said, "Now she's looking for fresh gorilla with a side of crunchy humans." Emily said, "We have to get them away from here." I said, "Here's the plan, you guys handle the Heartless. Cindy and I will take care of Sabor." Emily explained, "I'll help too." Tarzan said, "Alright, it looks like we're evenly matched." I said we distracted the Heartless so the gorilla could getaway, and we took them down. "That takes care of the Heartless." I said, "Down, kitty! Get back!" Emily shouted firing her rainbow wand to scare Sabor away. And it worked. "Ha, that cat ran away with her tail between her legs." Emily said, "Hopefully, that's the last we'll see of her. But, now we have a new problem. Why are the Heartless attacking the gorillas? They're after the hearts of people. Not animals." I said,

"Dakota's right. This is unnatural behaver for them." Amy said, "We should probably check the rest of the jungle. In case there are more gorillas in trouble." Sora said, and he was right because everywhere we went Heartless were attacking gorillas. We managed to get the situation under control and the one of the gorillas we saved gave us a gummie piece. "I think that's everywhere we can go." I said, "Well, I guess we should see if everything's alright back at camp." Goofy said, "We better get going." Sora said, "Do we have to slide on tree branches?" Emily asked, "Do you want to get there in time?" Sora asked, "Yes." Emily replied, "then yes, yes we do." He said, "Alright, you win." Emily said, we slid back to camp safe and sound well almost sound. Emily got a lot leaves and twigs on her. "This is the last time I use trees for travel!" She said as a gunshot echoed in the air, "Oh, no, Clayton." I said, "How many times do we have to deal with this?" Emily said, "As many times as it takes." Amy replied, "Let's go." Sora said,

We made it to the thicket and saw Clayton's pipe on a rock. "Look, its Clayton's pipe," I said, but before I could get a better look. Sobar came and took it from us. "Uh, oh, I think she's really mad now." I said, "I don't think she appreciated being scared off by rainbows." Chloe said, "Well, we're gonna have to have to do it again. We need that pipe; it's a clue." Emily said, "She's right. Come on; girls, let's do this together." I said, "Let's take this kitty and pound her to the ground. Get it? 'Cause you take bad pets to the pound?" Emily asked, "Emily, now's not the time for jokes." Amy said, "Your right." Emily said with all of us working together we managed to overpower Sabor Tarzan used his spear and put Sabor down for good. "And stay down!" Emily said, "Is it dead?" I asked, "I'm afraid so. But luckily, no animal will have to live in fear of her again." Amy said, "Hey, look. We knocked one of her teeth out. Let's keep it; it could be useful." Emily said, "We should head back to camp. And tell Jane what's been happing." I said, "Dakota's right. It's becoming too dangerous to stay out in the open." Cindy said, "Well, then let's go." Sora said,

Meanwhile, a gorilla named Terk was fleeing from the Heartless when she ran into the tent and Jane. "Oh, my, are you okay?" She asked, Terk snuggled into her for safety when all of a sudden someone came in and kidnapped them both. "Man, there way too many Heartless here," I said, taking some out. "She's right; there are more than before." Amy said, "Come on, we'll be safe in here." Chloe said, opening the tent. "Hey, where's Jane?" Sora asked, "What's wrong, Tarzan?" Goofy asked, "Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near… Near treehouse." He said, "I bet this is the work of Clayton." I said, "Dakota's right. It all make sense now, the Heartless targeting the gorillas. Finding Clayton's pipe on the rock. He's using the Darkness to get what he wants." Amy explained, "Sounds like trouble. Let's go." Donald said, we ran back to the treetops and saw Jane holding Terk in a cage made of vines. "Tarzan!" She called out. "Hold on, Jane! We're coming!" I called back, "The big black fruit looks suspicious." Sora said,

"You guys take of that. We'll cover you." Emily said, "Come on, girls. Let's do this." I said Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Started destroying the fruit while me and my friends took care of any Heartless that came too close. After a few hits the fruit came down and Jane was free. "Are you okay, Jane?" I asked, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." She said, "What happened?" Cindy asked, "Clayton came to the tent, and… That's the last thing I remember." Jane said, "Clayton?! You were right, Dakota, this was his doing." Sora said, "Gorillas trapped. Terk ran. "We must help the gorillas!" Jane said, "Well, here we go again." Emily said, "It won't do any good if the gorillas keep getting captured. We need to come up with a plan. To stop this once and for all." Amy said, "Amy's right, we need to head back to camp. And come up with a plan fast." I said as we were heading back, there was one question that kept coming back to Sora's mind. "Hey, if Clayton is using the Heartless to hunt the gorillas. Why are they helping him? I've never seen them to be the negotiating kind." Sora said, "That's because they're not really helping him. They're actually feeding on the Darkness in his heart to become stronger." Amy explained,

"The way the Darkness works is like this. Whenever someone has a deep dark desire they want to accomplish. Sometimes the Darkness will give them the power to do so. But, that power consumes them until it becomes too late to save them. That's where Heatless comes from." Amy explained, "Wow, that's a lot to take in." Sora said we made it back to camp to see three Power Wilds running to the bamboo thicket. "What's going on over there?" I asked, "Whatever it is. It can't be good." Sora said, "Let's check it out." Cindy said, we followed the Heartless and saw a group of gorillas being cornered by Clayton and the Heartless. He was about to shoot them when. Kerchak distracted them.

"No!" Sora called out. "Clayton?" Sora said, "Not, Clayton! Not Clayton!" Tarzan said, he also said something in gorilla. "Look out!" Emily shouted, as Clayton started to attack us. "That's it. I'll show you what happens when you mess with my friends." I said, attacking him with my rainbow wand. Just then, the ground started shaking, and something broke through the rock. Tarzan went to attack Clayton and an invisible Heartless defend him. "Tarzan, are you okay?" I asked, "What is that?!" Donald asked, 

"It's called a stealth sneak. A Heartless that mimics a chameleon." Amy explained, "What's a chameleon?" I asked, "It's a lizard that changes its color to blend into its surroundings. Be careful with this one; it can use its tongue to attack." Amy said, even though we couldn't see it with Clayton riding on its back, it gave itself away. Eventually it releveled itself. It was a green lizard with yellow eyes and black markings. "We need to get Clayton off of that Heartless." Emily said, "I have an idea. Do you have a mirror on you?"

Amy asked, "Never leave home without it." Emily said, getting a hand mirror from her backpack. "Ahhhh!" I screamed as Clayton tried to shot Chloe and me, "You know, shooting two little girls is low. Even for you." Chloe said, "You know, the only time I've ever seen someone getting shot is on the Pink Panther." I said, "Hey, Clayton!" Amy said, "Alright, if I just use the position of the sun. Take this!" She said, using the mirror to cast a reflection to blind him. Clayton tried to get away from the light but ended up falling from the Sheath Sneak.

"Now's our chance. Split up, gang." I said, "Emily and the others took care of the sheath sneak. While Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan took down Clayton. "Ready, to give up?" I asked in one final attempt to beat us Clayton raised his gun at us. But the weakened Sheath Sneak fell on top of him crushing him and taking him down. The Sheath Sneak's heart flew out of its body, and all of us gained the power of healing. "Well, that takes care of Clayton." I said, "And I learned how to heal myself." Sora said, "Look, Sora, the gorillas are thanking us." I said pointing to the bunch we saved from Clayton. "Well, this is very nice. But, we still haven't found the keyhole." Amy said, just then Kerchek came up to us and throw us all on top of the cliff. "Ugh, what was that for?" Emily groaned, Tarzan climb up and looked back at the gorillas. "Tarzan home." He said, we went inside a waterfall cave and found the most beautiful grove in the heart of the jungle.

"This is your home? But that means..." Sora said, and Tarzan held up his hand telling us to listen. "Oh, Huh?" Goofy asked, "The waterfalls… They're echoing all the way here." Jane said, "Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said, "Oh, now I've got it. Eh oh oh. Means heart. Friends in our hearts…" Jane said, "Heart…" Tarzan said, "Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said, disappointed knowing Riku and Kairi weren't here. "Don't worry, Sora. We'll find them." I said, "Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No Heart, no see friends. No, heart, no friends." Tarzan said, "Wow, that's pretty deep." Cindy said, "Sorry about what I said," Sora said, "I'm sorry too." Donald said, "Yeah, all for one. Huh?" Goofy said, hugging them both. We watched the butterfly's fly from a tree and reviled the keyhole. "The keyhole," Amy said, Sora knew what to do and used the Keyblade to lock it. And another gummi piece fell out. "A gummi!" Donald said, "But, it sure not the king's." Goofy said, sadly

I think someone has a new admirer." Jane said, seeing Terk rub up against Donald. "Huh, No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald said, causing us all to laugh. "We should head to camp; we need to go soon." Amy said, "Oh, leaving us already. Well, if you must we should say our goodbyes. I'll even give you some extra supplies." Jane said, "Thanks, Jane, we could use the extra stuff." Emily said, we started making our way back to camp. But, I noticed Sora wasn't following us. "What's wrong, Sora?" I asked, "Nothing, I'm just bummed that I didn't find Riku and Kairi." Sora explained, "Don't worry, Sora, we'll find them, I promise. And I'm not leaving until we do." I said, "You're right. I just hope Riku hasn't fallen to Darkness like Clayton did." Sora said, "Sora, Clayton was a bad man; he had bad intentions from the start. Riku would never do anything like that. I'm sure he's trying to find you too." I reassured him. "Thanks, Dakota. That makes me feel better." Sora said, "Come on, Sora." Goofy called out. "Yeah, or we're leaving without you." Donald said, "Come on, race you back." Sora said, "You're on." I said, and we left to meet with our friends.

Meanwhile, back at Hollow Bastion, Maleficent wasn't surprised that the Heartless lead to Clayton's downfall. "What drew the Heartless to that world?" Jafar asked, "The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good. "Yeah, but instead, he got chomped instead!" Oogie Boogie laughed. "A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless," Jafar said, showing himself. "But, the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes." He said, "Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plain." Maleficent said, "Yes, the princesses." Jafar said, "They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of Which." Maleficent said, looking over at a confused Alice. As the villains were talking Riku was spying on them. He didn't want to believe the lies Maleficent told him about Sora. So, he wanted to get to the bottom of it and learn the truth.

"Eavesdropping again, are we." Jessabelle said from inside Webby, "Who said that?" Riku asked, "I did. Hello, Riku I'm glad we get to meet." She said, popping out. "My name is Jessabelle." "Hey, you look just like theses Heartless girls I meet awhile back." He said, "Oh, so you've meet Emily and the others? Good that makes things easier. Look you got to get out of here kid. Maleficent won't let you leave if you know too much." Jessabelle explained, "But, my friends are out there. And she's the only one who can help me." Riku said, "Look, kid, you're being deceived. Maleficent doesn't want to help you; she wants to use you and turn you against those you care about. Look head to Traverse Town There's a group of people that can help you. And I mean it." Jessabelle said, "And what if I stay?" Riku asked, "Then you'll end up just like the others. Lost to the Darkness. With only a hunger for hearts to keep you going." Jessabelle said with a serious look in her eyes.

"Well, we better get going." Sora said, "Where is your ship, anyway?" Jane asked, "Well, uh… Not too far." Donald said, "Sora, Tarzan, Friends." He said, giving Sora a new keychain, "Jane, Tarzan, Thank you for everything." I said, "Yeah, we'll come back and visit sometime." Emily said, "No, thank you. Without your help, who knows what would have happened to the gorillas." Jane said, "Goodbye. Everyone." I said, and we left. "Wow that was quite the experience." I said, "Yeah, I guess, crash landing, there was a happy accident after all." Sora said, "So, uh, what do we do next?" Goofy asked, "Hmm well, the gummie block that came out of that glowing hole… It's not like the others wonder what it's used for?" Sora asked, "I dunno." Donald said, "Maybe Leon'll know." Goofy said, "Hmm. He might. Back to Traverse Town, then?" Donald asked, "Well, we have been meaning to return… I say, let's go." Amy said, "I wanna be pilot." Sora said, "Hey, stop it!" Donald said, "Oh, come on. I'm the Keyblade master." Sora said, "I don't care who you are! No!" Donald said,

"Here we go again..." Goofy said, "For now, let's get some rest. It's been a long couple of days." Emily said, "Emily's right. I'm getting kind of sleepy." I said, "You get some rest. We'll keep our eyes out for Heartless." Amy said, "I think we have to Amy look." Emily said, pointing to almost everyone asleep. "Good thing our planes have autopilot." Emily said, "A good thing indeed. Hey, Emily?" Amy asked, "Yeah." She replied, "How do you think Jessabelle and Wendy are holding up?" Amy asked, "I'm sure they're good. They can take care of themselves." Emily said, "Do think we'll ever save the worlds?" Amy asked, "Of course, we will. You worry too much about the bigger picture. We'll take care of this one step at a time. After all, King Mickey is counting on us." Emily said,"You're right, Emily. Thank you." Amy said, "No problem, sis." She said. As the two looked at their sleeping friends. They, too, started falling asleep.


	12. From Zeros to Junior Heroes

"Uh, oh." Chip said, looking at the radar, "What's wrong?" Dale asked, "I can't find any other words from the Deep Jungle. It's like there blacked out." Chip explained, "Didn't you upgrade the radar?" Rebecca asked, "Uh." Chip said, "You didn't?! You now that old radar can't see more than a few worlds at a time. They could get lost." Rebecca said, "We were going to upgrade it. But, after the shock of King Mickey's disappearance. I sorta forgot." Chip said, "Well, that's just great." Rebecca said coldly, "Don't worry; I have a plan. There's a competition going on at the Olympus Colosseum. There's a lot of Heartless competing. It could be a good opportunity for them to train." Candy explained, "That worlds showing up on the radar." Chip said, "Great, looks like everything's sorted out. For now." "Better get everyone on call." Chip said, calling us. "Disney Castle to Gummie ship come in Gummie ship." Chip said,

"Huh." Sora said, waking up, "Oh, uh, Gummie ship to Disney Castle, we read you over." He said, "Sorry to wake you up, but. We've got a world that might be worth checking out." Chip explained, "Wak, we've just been to another world. We can't waste any more time. We need to find the King." Donald said, "Now hold on Donald, where is this world?" Amy asked, "It's called the Olympus Colosseum. There's a competition going on there, and Heartless are there. We need you to check it out and make sure no one gets hurt." Chip ordered. "And that's an order." Dale added, "A Competition? Sounds like fun." Sora said, "Well, it could be a nice time to see how strong we've gotten." Goofy said, "Yeah, it would be, wouldn't it. Okay, let's go." Donald said, "The world is an hour from here we should get there in no time." Amy said,

"As long as none of us crash land again. We should be good." Sora said we flow until we made it. "Cool looking world." I said, "Yeah, it looks ancient." Sora said, "Well, no use staying up here let's take a look, guys." Amy said, and we landed. We landed in front of a giant colosseum and a gate we just walked through. "Wow, so this is the Olympus Colosseum." I said, "Sure is a small world." Sora said, "You're right, we'll be down in no time. Hey, does anyone feel a sense of familiarity?" Emily asked, "Yeah, something does feel familiar. But, we've never been here before." Amy said, "Well, either way, let's go inside." Sora said as we followed him, "Hey, Amy doesn't Hades live here?" Chloe asked, "Oh, my, gosh, you're right. We better be careful." Amy said, "Well, that explains where the Heartless have been coming from." Cindy said, "Hey, guys, what's taking you?! You want to come inside or what?" Sora called out, "Coming, Sora." Amy said, running to catch up with us and we went inside.

Inside we saw a red goat who was part man. "Who's that?" I asked, "I think it's a Satyr, a mythical creature who's half man and half goat." Amy said, "I wonder what he's doing?" I asked, "Hey, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me." The Satyr said, not making eye contact, "Uh…" Sora said, "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the game." He said, still not looking at us. "This looks heavy," I said,

"It weighs a ton. How does he expect me move this?" Sora said, "This thing is made out of marble. Only a god will be able to move this with their bare hands." Emily said, "Now, who does he think he is?" Donald asked, "I think he's got us confused with someone else." I said, "I think you're right. We better tell him." Sora said, walking over to the Satyr, "It's way too heavy!" Sora said, "What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little—" He said, finally looking at us and realizing he got the wrong people. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous coliseum—heroes only! And I got my hand's full preparing for the games. So, run along, pip-squeaks." Phil said,

"Hey, who are you calling pip-squeaks?!" Emily exclaimed, "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the coliseum." Phil said, "You've got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald said, angrily, "He does?" I asked, "Yep. He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy said, putting his hands on Sora's shoulders, "And we're heroes, too." Donald said, "Hero? That runt?" Phil asked, bursting into laughter, "What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora said, "Hey… If you can't even move this… Then you can't call yourself a hero." Phil said, struggling to move the pillar, "I think you might want to hit the gym, buddy." Emily said, "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do." Phil said, "That's more like it. Thanks for the chance. Uh…" I said, realizing the Satyr didn't introduce himself "Philoctetes. But you can call me Phil for short." He said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Sora. And this is Donald, Goofy, Emily, Amy, Cindy, Chloe, and my uh little sister Dakota." Sora said,

"Hmm, quite the group you've got here. Okay, but I'm warning you this trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?" Phil asked, "I'm ready!" Sora said, "Okay, kid. Let's see what you've got." Phil said, and he led us outside, "Hey, Sora I don't remember being your little sister." I said, "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't want Phil to know you're from another universe, so I told him we're related." Sora said, "It's okay, Sora. I think you make a great big brother." I said, "Heh, thanks." Sora said, blushing a little. Phil led us outside and showed us our training. "The rules are simple: bust all the barrels within the time limit. Ready? Go!" Phil shouted Sora had about thirty seconds to brake as many barrels as we could. Sora used his keyblade and magic to brake them with seconds to spear. "Hey, you're better than I thought," Phil said, leading us back inside. "You know, you ain't bad kid." Phil said, "Haha looks like I'm headed for the games." Sora said confidently, "Afraid not." Phil said, "Why not?" Sora asked, "Yeah, come on, Phil. He already proved himself, at least give him a chance." Emily said, "Two words: You guys ain't heroes." Phil said, "Um, that's more than two." I said,

"She's right, but, come on." Sora said, "Wanna be a real hero? Start by mastering this spell." Phil said, giving us the power to use thunder. "Well, looks like we won't be getting in the games anytime soon," I said as we walked back outside. "Ah, it's for the best. We need to find the King. Not get stuck fighting monsters. The Heartless are bad enough." Donald said, "No, we need to get in." Amy said, "What? Amy, you heard Phil. Only heroes are allowed in. Let's face it. We're too inexperienced." Sora said, "There's something fishy about these games. Dakota, think back to our training session, you remember what we saw?" Amy asked, I thought hard for a second, and then I remembered. While Sora was training, I was cheering for him, that's when I saw Phil with a clipboard talking to a line of Heartless. I decided to fly over and see what was going on. "Whatcha doing, Phil?" I asked, "Oh, Hello, Dakota. Well, these so-called Heartless things are signing up for the games." He explained, "What?!" Everyone said, "Yeah, there representing the opposing team. Now, what did you say your team name was?" Phil asked, one of the Heartless, "Let me see that." Emily said, taking the clipboard from him.

"Hey." Phil said, "Huh, never know Heartless had such good penmanship." Emily said, "Give me that. If you want to be real heroes, I recommend getting back to work. Now run along I've got a lot of work to do." Phil said, and that's all I needed to know, "That's right. Guy's, the Heartless, are joining the games." I warned, "If the Heartless are there, that means trouble. Someone could get hurt." Sora said, "Or lose their heart." Goofy said, "Now we really need to get in." Donald said, "But how? Phil said only real heroes can enter the tournament." Sora said, "Huh, rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say." A man with flaming blue hair said, "Who are you?" Donald said, "Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" He asked, "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." He said, making a pass appear "A Pass?" Sora said, "It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty." Hades said, and he left. "Who was that guy?" Sora asked, "That's Hades lord of the Underworld and the god of death. He also works for our enemy." Amy explained,

"Okay, how do you know all this stuff?" Sora asked, "Well, kid. When you're trapped in the enemies stronghold for six months, you tend to know people." Emily explained, "Well, at least we can enter the games now." Chloe said, "I wonder if Hades has anything to do with the Heartless appearing in this world." Sora said, "Most likely, now come on. Let's enter before there are no spots left." Cindy said, and we went back inside, "Hi Phil, we're back." I said, "Back so soon. I thought I told you Heroes only." Phil said, "Well, what if we give you this." Sora said, handing him the pass, "Hey, how'd you get this?" Phil asked, "Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked, "Well… I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Ready for the preliminaries?" Phil asked, "Yeah, I'm ready." Sora said, "We are too." I said, "Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself." "Don't worry; we'll be careful." I said, "Now hold on girls. I don't want you going out there." Phil said, "Why, we're strong enough." Emily said, "It's not that. I don't want your friend to get hurt on the field. So, I want you to sit this out." Phil explained,

"That's alright, Sora, Donald, and Goofy can take care of themselves. Plus, we could be their B team." Amy explained, "What's a B team?" I asked, "That's the team who fills in for the other team when they are unable to play anymore." Amy said, "Hmm, I like you're thinking. Alright, follow me. I'll take you to the battlefield." Phil said, and he took us to the preliminaries. My group got seated while Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought the first wave of Heartless. "I thought Phil said heroes from all over the world would be here? But, we're the only ones here." I said, "Aw, the Heartless must have scared them off. It's not easy being in the same place with them." Emily said,

"Goo, Sora!" I cheered, "That's the power of the Keybade!" Sora said when they won. "You're not heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil said, just as a mysterious man went past us. He had blond spikey hair, a red cape covering his face a little, dark blue pants, and shirt with belts around him: Brown shoes, a silver armor piece on his right shoulder. And brown gloves, one of them had yellow claws on them. "Who's that?" I asked, "I don't know." Sora replied, "Another competitor. Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him." Phil said,

"Good luck in the next round, guys." I said, "Thanks. We'll need it." Sora said the next few rounds Sora and the others obliterated the competition. It was even enough to impress Phil. "Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this." Phil said, "Who?" Sora asked, "Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." Phil said, "Well, back to the fights. Wish us luck." Sora said, "Good luck." We said. We continued to watch Sora and the others fight their way to the top.

"Sora's gotten much better at using the Keyblade." I said, "Yeah, visiting those other worlds have been very beneficial." Emily said, "Cheese sticks! Homes! Pita bread!" Phil shouted, carrying a box of food and wearing a hat. "Phil? What are you doing?" Amy asked, "Oh, my olive guy quit. And now I need to fill in for him. Also, you seemed hungry. Help yourself." Phil said, leaving the food for us. "Hey, what going on over there?" I asked, pointing to Hades and the man we saw earlier, "Is that Hades?" Amy asked, "And that man we saw earlier." Chloe said, "We better see what's going on." Cindy said as we flow over. We found a safe place to hide and listened. "That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out." Hades said, "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? The man asked, "Sorry, but my contract says--" "I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But, you got to fight that kid to get to him. Come on." Hades said,

"Hey, it like that goat says: Rule number 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two is no big deal, right?" Hades said as the man walked away. "Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by…" Hades said as growing came from within the darkness. We flow away to talk about what we saw. "Sounds like Hades is trying to cheat his way to the top." I said, "And he's enlisted some help." Chloe said, "Enlisted, ha more liked tricked. He's trying to stop Sora, and it looks like he's after Hercules." Emily said, "We gotta worn Sora about this." I said, "I think we're too late." Amy said, pointing to the match that was about to begin. "Quick, back to the stands," Emily said as we flew back to our seats. "What do we do now?" I asked, "We can't interfere with the match. All we can do is pray and hope Sora doesn't lose an arm." Amy explained,

"Or a leg." Emily said, "Or his life." I said, "Look at that sword." I said, pointing to the man's sword. It was huge and had white bandages around it. "It's huge, either that or it's a gigantic letter opener." Emily said, "Hate to see the letters that can be opened with that." I said. The man was not only powerful. But, also agile. Even though Sora was stronger now, the man was proven to be faster. Knocking Donald and Goofy of their feet with a couple of hits. After some quick thinking and some healing, Sora managed to wear him down. "Sora did it." I said, "Sora!" Emily shouted, "Hey, guys look who won." He said, "Sora, we've been set up. He's working for Hades." I explained, "Hades?" Sora asked just as a black three-headed dog appeared. "What's that?!" I exclaimed, "That would be trouble." Amy said, "Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." Hades said, leaving us to our demise. And it would have happened if it wasn't for Hercules holding Cerberus back. "Herc!" Phil said, "Phil, get them out of here." Hercules said, and all of us ran inside.

"That was a close one," I said panting. "You said it. What was that thing?!" Sora asked, "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him." Phil explained, "Are you sure?! That three-headed monstrosity could eat him in one bite!" Emily said, "But then again, maybe not… This doesn't look good." Phil said, "Hey, Sora. That man you fought is still out there. What if he's hurt?" I said, "You're right. Alright, guys, I know it's dangerous, but we need to do something." Sora said, "Yeah, we need to get out there and prove that we're real heroes." Donald said, "I'm not sure that's point Sora was going for. But, we need to fight nether less. Let's do this guy's!" Emily said, and we left, "Wait, guy's it's dangerous out there!" Phil yelled, "Yeesh, Just like Achilles." Phil said back outside, Herc was trying to fend off Cerberus while holding the unconscious man. Cerberus was closing in when we came running out. "Hey, Cerberus, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Emily yelled, "If you can find someone that is." Chloe trembled,

Hercules ran off with the man, and Phil came out to cheer us on. "Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!" Phil yelled, "That's the best advice he's giving us all day." I said, "Amy got any tips?" Sora asked, "Okay, there are three heads, all of which share damage. So, hitting one will hurt the others. It can attack with its mouth, legs, and can create fires balls, shockwaves, and dark puddles." Amy explained, "We can hold its mouth shut with our rainbow wands." I said, "Good thinking. Come on guys, let's do this." Cindy said, Cindy and I used our rainbow wands to hold two of Cerberus's mouths shut, but one remained and shot fireballs at us, making it hard to attack. Somewhere down the line, one of Cerberus's heads broke free, throwing me into the air, ready to bite down on me. It would've been the end of me if it wasn't for an air solder coming to my rescue. "Hey, thanks for the rescue can you get me in close I've got an idea," I said. The soldier nodded, and with his help, I attacked Cerberus with my rainbow wand.

Just then, more Heartless came to aid us. Shadows jumped on Cerberus and started scratching his eyes, making him blind. Red Nocturnes lined up and on my command started firing. Even Green Repuiem's showed up to heal us. "Why are they helping us?" Sora asked, "I think this is there was of saying, good game guys." Emily said with the unexpected help on our side. We managed to put Cerberus down. "I can't believe it. You pip-squeaks managed to beat my guardian." Hades said, "What's wrong, Hades. Wasn't expecting a group of heroes to foil your plan. Whatever happened to it's just a game." Emily taunted, "Why you! Oh, what did those mean heroes do to you? Tell you what when we get home, I'll give you a big juicy piece of meat to make you feel better. Deal? Deal." Hades said, patting his dog. "Now, as for you eight. I've played my cards right; I had a henchman, so how is it possible that I still lost to a bunch of amateurs?!" Hades asked, turning red. "I think you forgot rule number 1." Emily said, "Come again now. What rule? How could I forget it? Okay, out with it, what's rule number one?' He asked, "Villains always lose." Emily stated,

"Gaaah, Okay, I'm cool. I'm cool. How about we call this a draw. You leave to find you, friends, while I stay to take down the hero. Deal? I ain't got all day." Hades asked, "I've got a better idea." Emily said, "Which would be?" Hades replied, "This." Emily said, jumping onto Hades and rummaging around. "Hey, what do you think you're doing get off of me!" Hades said, throwing Emily off. "Okay! You win this round, but mark my words when I see you again, it won't be pretty. When I'm done with you, you'll wish you never messed with the god of death in the first place!" Hades said, walking away, "Stupid heroes. That witch said those worthless Heartless would lead to my victory. The only thing they did was make a mess of things. If you want to get things done right, you do it yourself." "Get him!" I yelled after hearing what he said to the Heartless. The Heartless swarmed Hades and started attacking him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing you work for me, remember?! You know you can't kill a god, right? That stupid witch it's all her fault I'll get her for this!" Hades said as he faded into the darkness. "Well, that takes care of Hades. For now." I said, "Huh?" I looked down to see an air solder stayed to shake my hand. He went over to Sora and handed him a keychain saluted and flew off. "Did a Heartless give me a keychain?" Sora asked, "That's something you don't see every day." Donald said, "Hmm, maybe there are some friendly Heartless out there." Goofy said, "Well, we are friends with a Heartless general. Maybe it's a part of his troop." Emily said, "Well, either way. Looks like we're done here let's go find Phil and tell him what happened." I said, "No need. We saw everything that happened. Who would have thought the lord of the Underworld was such a sore loser." Hercules said, "You saw us?!" I asked, "I did. I'm impressed for someone so young you make a great team. Now follow me Phil has something to say to you." Hercules said,

"Woohoo! Hero stardom, here we come." Donald cheered, "Hey, Emily, why did you jump on Hades like that?" Amy asked, "Oh, I just wanted to taunt him, but I managed to find something. This, along with some dog biscuits." Emily said, holding up a piece of paper. "What is it?" I asked, "It looks like one of those Ansem reports I heard about." Amy said, "Why would Hades have that?" Sora asked, "Not sure, but we should keep an eye out for more." Amy said as we headed back inside. "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further--" Phil said, "Hey! What do you mean, "junior heroes"?" Donald asked, "Yeah, we fought a three-headed dog. What, not heroic enough for you?" Emily asked, "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil stated, "So, what does it take?" Goofy asked, "Well, that's just something you'll have to find out yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules said, "No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said,

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from the last battle first." Phil said, "Okay, we'll be back." Sora said, "Bye, Phil, bye, Hercules, thanks for everything." I said as we left. "I still can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus." Phil said, "Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in." Hercules said, "My lips are sealed." Phil said. As the eight of us walked outside, we saw the mysterious man sitting by the gate. "Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked, "Yeah." He said, "So, why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light." Cloud explained, "You'll find it. I'm searching, too." Sora said, "For your light?" Cloud asked Sora, nodded, "Don't lose sight of it." Cloud said, giving Sora an item. "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." Sora said, "I think I'll pass." Cloud said, "Hold on, we never got your name." I said,

"It's Cloud. Nice to meet you." He said, "I'm Dakota." I said, followed by everyone else saying theirs. "You seem like you might know someone named Leon." I said, "You know him? tell me, are they all right." Yeah, they're in a world called Traverse Town. We were about to go there. You want us to take you there?" I asked, "No, thanks, there's someone else I need to find first. My arch-nemesis." Cloud said, "You have an arch-nemesis?" Emily asked, "I do, and I won't stop searching until I find him." Cloud said, "Well, you be careful. See you some other time." I said, and we left. "He's strong. He's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy." Hades said, "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games. I'll take care of them both. Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show." Hades said when he saw Maleficent, "As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." She said, leaving Hades angry by her statement.

"So, where do we go now?" I asked, "I don't know. The other worlds are blacked out." Donald said, "Maybe there's something wrong on the other end?" Goofy suggested, "Gummie Ship to Disney Castle come in Disney Castle." Goofy said, "We read you over." Chip said, "Hey, we can't find any other world's do you know why?" Goofy asked, "Um, well, the thing is. Huh, it's our fault the raider is outdated and needed to be replaced. And we forgot to." Chip explained, "What! You forgot?!" Donald exclaimed, "Mm, hmm, that's why we had you go to the Olympus Colosseum. To buy us some time to think of a plain. We're sorry for hiding it fellas, but with the King's disappearance and the chaos that followed, it slipped my mind." Chip explained, "Its okay, Chip. We all make mistakes after all this is a good time for us to return to Traverse Town." I said, "Dakota's right, we're low on supplies." Cindy said, "And we need to ask about that Gummie Block." Chloe said, "Well, then, back to Traverse Town, we go." Sora said, and off we went full speed.

Back at Hollow Bastion, Wendy had enough of Maleficent's lies that she was telling Riku. As she brought him some food, Wendy thought it would be an excellent opportunity to convince him to leave and never return. "Hello, Riku. Sorry to interrupt. Just bringing you something to eat. Can we talk?" Wendy asked, "Sure thing, let me put my book away." Riku said, putting the book on the shelf and grabbing his food tray. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about this. But, do you believe what Maleficent told you about Sora?" Wendy asked, "Of course I don't do. I look like the kind of person who trusts the first person I see. Unlike Sora, who trusts and sees good in everyone, I know Maleficent's a witch who shouldn't be trusted. I know Sora. And he would never abandon me no matter how many new friends he makes. Kairi and I will always be his best friends." Riku explained, "I glad to hear you say that, which is why you need to go. Before Maleficent finds a way to keep you from your friends." Wendy said, "I know I trust you and Jessabelle completely, so I'm leaving tomorrow. I hope we met again one day, but this time I'll be with my friends to take that witch down and free the princess's." Riku said,

"I hope you and Sora will find Kairi and the remaining Princess's before Maleficent does." Wendy said, "I do too. Now, if you don't mind, I should rest up before leaving. It will be a big day tomorrow." Riku said, "You're right. I'll be sure to see you off. Take care, Riku, and let your heart be you're guiding key." Wendy said, leaving with the food tray.


End file.
